Heartbeat
by Silver Skyline
Summary: Bonnie is tired of being the Salvatore's savior, she takes matters into her own hands this time and joins forces with Esther to kill Klaus. But in the midst of it all sparks begin to fly with one of the Originals. Who will it be? Elijah or Kol?
1. Heartbeat

****I kinda left his fic open ended. It could either turn into e Bonnie/Elijah or a Bonnie/Kol story. Who would you guys like the paring to be?

Review & Comment greatly appreciated.

Decided that maybe a new story would inspire me with my Klaroline fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbeat.<strong>

Oh you got a fire &it's burning in the rain.

I'm feeling your heartbeat.

I wanna kiss your scars tonight.

* * *

><p>Taking the last straight brunette lock in her hand she gently clasped it around the curling iron. Unclasping it in a matter of seconds she looked at her reflection in Elena's mirror. "<em>What am I doing?"<em> Bonnie had received an invitation from the Mikaelson family earlier that evening beckoning for her presence at their gala. If that wasn't suspicious enough the back was scrawled with a side note from one of the originals: _I have heard many great things about you, I want to prove for myself how true they are. -Kol._ Elena had advised her not to go, reminding her that it could be a trap set by Klaus. A sigh escaped from Bonnie's lips, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She deserved a day of getting pampered and wearing elaborate dresses- she deserved a night of not feeling like the Salvatore's property. Bonnie wore a red satin dress and a delicate strand of pearls around her neck. Looking into the mirror once more a smile couldn't help but appear on the corner of her lips.

Walking into the Mikaelson's grand estate she couldn't help but feel smaller than life. Everything was so elaborate. The tables were set and color coordinated to match the golden hues from the chandelier and artwork that was displayed. Damon was mesmerized in the corner of the room by Elena's beauty, Klaus was attempting to convince Caroline to dance with him and Matt was hand in hand with Rebekah. The feeling of aloneness was far too great, it hadn't once occurred to her that she could feel so alone amongst the crowd of people. "_You'll be fine Bonnie. You came to have fun."- _she told herself in a hushed voice. Bonnie walked over to the nearest empty table. Placing the folded napkin onto the plate beside her she began to scan the room. Bonnie caught Matt's gaze between dances with Rebekah, he nodded in her direction and she smiled sheepishly in return. Matt pulled away from his beautiful, blonde dance partner and walked over to Bonnie. Matt looked dashing in his suit and dark grey tie, she imagined he had spent most of the afternoon fumbling with it to get it just right. "Could I bother you for a dance Miss Bennett?" He took her right hand in his and smiled. Bonnie shook her head slightly, "I don't think that's a good idea, besides your partner looks rather annoyed with you talking to me." They both turned in Rebekah's direction; her arms were folded across her chest causing small ripples to form on her jade colored cocktail dress. "Bonnie, _you're_ my friend not her. I don't want you to sit here by yourself." Biting her bottom lip gently she considered Matt's offer but declined once more. "How about a rain check?" A sincere smile formed on Bonnie lips and Matt nodded in agreement. "Alright. Rain check." Rebekah shot Bonnie a bitter look as Matt returned to dance with her.

"Would you like champagne miss?" The waiter lowered his tray just enough for Bonnie to reach. She took a sip from the flute and placed it gently on the delicately covered table. The waiter continued to hover over her, "Ummm…thank you for the champagne?" The young man eyed Bonnie curiously and set a note atop the empty plate in front of her. He walked away without uttering a single word to her. "hmmm okay?" The note was sealed shut with the Mikaelson family crest. "Talk about official", she scoffed. Bonnie took the butter knife that had been placed next to the array of spoons and forks and used it to open the letter. The note card held a very concise message: _Esther would like to see you. _Bonnie looked up at the winding staircase where Elijah, Klaus and another Mikaelson brother, that she had yet to meet, stood watching her intently. Elijah held out his champagne glass in her direction and nodded affirmatively before taking a sip.

It seemed as though Bonnie was destined to never have at least one day of normalcy. Standing from her chair Bonnie saw a pair of black shoes glistening and felt a figure hovering over her petite frame. Elijah had an apologetic expression etched across his face. "I'll take you to my mother." Bonnie contemplated whether or not to take his outstretched hand. Elijah had proven himself to be a loyal and moral figure but he was still a Mikaelson, betrayal ran through their veins. Elijah furrowed his eyebrows , Bonnie's resistance wasn't something he had expected. The warmth from the all the people dancing and the chandelier overhead had caused Bonnie's cheeks to become flushed. He lifted her chin slightly, his cool hands colliding against her radiant skin. "Nothing is going to happen to you, trust me." _But how can I?_ Bonnie pulled away and smiled slightly. "Okay." Placing her hand in his she allowed the coolness from his skin to envelope her.

They came upon a red oak door guarded by a very tall man who exchanged a familiar nod with Elijah. There was a silent understanding between the two gentleman Bonnie could only imagine that they too were brothers. Bonnie knocked gently on the door, unsure of whether or not she should just walk inside. "Come in," a muffled voice called to her from within the room. Turning the doorknob slowly Bonnie began to step inside, she looked back briefly at Elijah who stood only a few steps away. "I will be out in the hall." If the purpose of his reassuring smile was to convince her that he would protect her it's effect had completely bypassed her.

The scent of jasmine filled Bonnie's lungs as soon as she shut the door behind her. The figure before her wasn't as menacing as she had hoped, it would have been much easier for her to exert hatred towards the woman if she were feeding on some helpless girl instead of burning jasmine. "I was hoping we'd met Miss Bennett." Esther's jade hues met Bonnie chocolate ones. In that very instance she felt a faint connection with the woman, something within her told her that she meant no harm but she had learned to trust facts not instincts and all the facts said that Esther was not to be trusted.

"What do you want from me?" Esther was taken aback by Bonnie's tone.

"Fine, I guess I'll get right to the point. I need you to help me."

"And why exactly would I help you? I mean you _are_ the mother of Satan's offspring." Something told her that she should restrain herself but the best way to deal with an original was to show no fear, or at least act like you didn't have any.

"That is exactly why I know you'll be willing to help me." Esther's golden locks glistened with the candle light. Approaching Bonnie she placed a hand upon the Bennett witches shoulder and said in her satin voice, "I need you to help me kill my children."

In that very instance Bonnie was speechless, Esther's request had caught her completely off guard. _Why on earth would you want to kill your children? _It seemed as though the hatred towards her family was a mutual one but what Bonnie couldn't wrap her mind around was _why_.

"I gave my children eternal life, I wanted them to have the opportunity to experience life. I never thought they'd turn into such monsters. I went against nature to give them a second chance at living and _this_ is how they repay me…"

"How do I know that everything you're saying is true? How do I know you don't have something up your sleeve?"

"Far too much blood has been spilt already. I just want to restore the balance."

A creaking echoed throughout the room as the tall man she had encountered a few moments ago made his way inside. Bonnie managed to catch a small glimpse of Elijah before the door slammed shut once more.

"How do you planning on killing…them?"

"I need you to join me in performing a spell where we will sacrifice my eldest son Finn….I will also need your blood to bind all my children together."

"Wait, so you're willing to be collateral damage? Why?" Bonnie eyed Finn curiously. _No one is that loyal to their family._

"You more then anyone should understand why Miss Bennett. I've heard that in numerous circumstances you've been willing to give your life for the good of your friends." Finn answered her in a matter-of-fact tone.

Esther picked up a dagger from the wooden table. Its metal shone brightly as the woman examined its sharpness. "I'm going to need a bit of your blood." Bonnie began to hear her heart beating in her chest, had all this talk about killing her kids just been to distract her. _Is she going to dagger me? Oh god….just breath Bonnie…breath._ "Don't start imagining gruesome scenarios my dear. All I want is to prick your index finger." Finn popped open a champagne bottle and motioned for Bonnie to come towards them. Every fiber in her being told her it was best to just comply, it meant that all her nightmares would soon be over. Holding out her hand a wave of pain ran down her spine. Her blood began to drip into the bottle, with every second that passed she could feel her heartbeat racing faster. "Can I go now?" Bonnie met Esther's gaze and held it firmly for several seconds. "Yes, you may leave."

Bonnie sucked on her left index finger hoping that the bleeding would subside soon. The well lighted hallway sent a wave of relief all over her body. The dim lighting from earlier only caused her to feel drowsy and helpless- she hadn't felt in control during any part of that conversation. Elijah walked over to Bonnie and could hear her rapid heartbeat. "Is everything all right?" Bonnie ran her slender digits through her brunette tresses. "Umm…yeah. Everything's fine….I need to get some air." Her heels clicked across the wooden floor as she searched for the nearest patio. She ran and grasped the cool railing, allowing the cool air to tousle her tresses. _All I wanted was just one normal day. Is that too much to ask? Now I have to go and find Stefan and help him come up with some master plan. Great…_ It seemed like she was destined to be in the middle of one vampire feud or another. "Great and my finger won't stop bleeding." A puddle of pool had began to drip down her slender fingers. The puncture had been much deeper than she had previously thought.

"So, you must be Miss Bennet." The satin voice came from behind her. There stood the same mysterious figure from earlier in the night. He had been alongside Klaus and Elijah when she had received the note.

"I just want to be here enjoying the midnight air…_alone" _

"I do believe that proper etiquette requires you to at least address me with _some_ courtesy."

"I'm sorry but it seems I'm all out of that. Tough luck." All Bonnie wanted to be left alone, was that too much for this man's idle brain to comprehend?

"My name is Kol Mikaelson. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Bennett." He took her hand in his, quickly noticing the stream of blood dripping from her delicate fingers.

Bonnie pulled her hand away quickly and walked to the opposite side of the patio.

Kol trailed quickly behind the witches petite frame. He removed a handkerchief from within his left pocket and wrapped it gently around Bonnie's injured hand.

She looked at him slightly bemused. _What is it with you Mikaelson's being all cordial today? _

"_I need to get back to my friends." Bonnie brushed past him as she made a dash towards the exit, catching a quick whiff of his cologne. _

_Kol leaned against the railing watching as the Bennett witch scurried down the corridor to find her way back to the mass of people. "Leave the Bennett witch alone brother." Kol shook his head and laughed slightly. "I was merely being a gentleman Elijah. She was injured and I offered her my help. That is all." Elijah's expression hadn't changed, staring at his brother with a blank expression across his face. "Refrain from bothering Bonnie, Kol." Kol grinned as his brother walked back into his dimly lit bedroom. "Yes sir!" He saluted and mocked his brother before retuning to the gala as well. _


	2. Hate Being Alone

Thanks for all your guy's reviews, it motivated me to write out this chapter in a couple hours.

Still haven't fully decided what the official pairing will turn out to be so for the time being love triangle between the three ;)

Review & Comment greatly appreciated.

Ideas about where'd you like the story to go are also loved!

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbeat.<strong>

You love your friends but somebody should told you something to save you.

Your mind don't control what you do sometimes.

We both know, you hate being alone.

* * *

><p>Dropping the handkerchief in the nearest bathroom an anxiety overcame her slender figure. <em>What are these people planning?<em> It was far too strange that every Mikaelson was being so cordial to her that evening, well everyone except for Rebekah. Bonnie stared intently at every step as she slowly made her way down the spiraling staircase. Matt stood at the bottom of the stairs, his fair hand stretched out to greet Bonnie. "I believe you owe me a dance." _You don't give up do you?_ Her curls had begun to unravel causing her hair to look more like a sea of waves instead of a mass of tendrils. "I guess I do." A small smile appeared on her lips. Before allowing Matt to guide her onto the densely packed dance floor she inspected her hand, the bleeding had managed to subside and there was only a sea of purples on the tip of her finger showing any traces of the puncture. Matt gently placed his hand against the small of Bonnie's back, the soft texture of the satin inviting him in. A gentle nod from Bonnie gave him permission to begin strolling her across the room. "Since when did you become such a dancer?" A laugh managed to escape her as she felt herself twirl, the skirt of her dress billowing beneath her. "I'm a quick study, besides I can't give away _all_ my secrets." A smirk appeared on the corners of Matt's slender lips.

There he was, his eyes set on her slender figure, following her every move like a hawk. Elijah took a sip of the bubbly liquid before clenching his hand tightly around the railway of the winding stairs. Confusion was rattling around in his head, what was causing him to act like this? He tried to convince himself that his protective nature was because of Elena, after all Bonnie was her best friend, that meant she needed to keep the young Bennett witch safe. Deep down inside he knew there was something more to it than that. It had enraged him to see Kol toying with Bonnie, in that very moment he had wanted to throw his young brother off the balcony. It had required every ounce of restraint to not cause a scene. His mother would have torn both of them apart if he had done such a thing in front of guests.

* * *

><p>The sound of Bonnie's laugh echoed in his ears. He watched as Matt twirled Bonnie around before pressing her against his body, his hand never straying far from the small of Bonnie's back. "You're watching her like an animal eyeing it's prey. It's rather creepy." Rebekah walked over to Elijah, interlacing her arm with his. Her ocean blue hues looked up at her brother's ochre ones.<p>

"What do you want Rebekah?" Settling her head against her brother's arm she watched Matt twirl around the Bennett witch.

"It disgusts me. He left me without a dance partner to parade around with _her._"

Elijah could sense the jealousy behind his sister's words. "Since when did you become so interested in humans?"

"Since when did _you_ become so fascinated with witches?" Rebekah ran her slender digits through her pin-straight golden locks. "I think I'm going to go cut in." A sinister smile crept on the corners of her mouth.

Elijah pulled his sister towards him, causing her jade dress to wrap tightly around her thighs. "Don't do anything stupid Rebekah."

"I wasn't going to bite her…I just wanted a nibble. Can you imagine how her blood must taste?" She whispered, brushing her lips slightly against Elijah's ear.

"Shut up Rebekah!"

"Just biting into that delicate neck of hers, rupturing several veins and that stream of blood just filling all your senses. It must be an incredible experience. I bet that's why Kol is so interested in her." Patting Elijah's chest softly with her delicate hand Rebekah made haste down the staircase.

* * *

><p>Three songs had come and gone and Bonnie's cheeks were flushed a tender shade of pink. <em>Finally, some normalcy in my life.<em> She was thankful for Matt, it seemed like he was the only one who had taken time to actually make sure she was having fun. Everyone else was caught up in there own world; Caroline had disappeared into the shadows with Klaus, Damon and Elena were once again arguing over him caring _too_ much about her and Stefan was drinking away his woes away from the crowd of people. "I think it's my turn with Miss Bennett." Her gaze settled on Kol's chiseled face. _Seriously?_ "I don't dance with strangers, sorry." Looking deeply into Matt's ocean hues she gave him a worrisome look, he began to lead her away from the rather cocky vampire. Kol pulled on Matt's shoulder, preventing him to inch away any further. "What is your problem? She said she didn't want to dance with you!" Bonnie tightened her hold on Matt's upper arm. _So much for normal._

"I wasn't talking to _you._" The two males faces were only inches apart now. Kol's eyes had turned a vicious shade of black while Matt's remained their calming blue. Bonnie plastered herself between them, attempting to push Kol's body away.

"Stop! Leave Kol!" In that very minute how she wished she could give Kol an aneurism."I don't want to dance with you! Is that so hard for you to understand!"

Pulling on her shoulders Bonnie couldn't help but feel winded. "Yes but _I _want to dance with you and that is all that matters." Kol's cool breath brushed against her cheeks with every word he uttered. His pitch black hues had returned to their normal shade of ochre.

"Brother, I think it's best you leave."

"Here comes the knight in shining armor to save his damsel." Kol released his grip on Bonnie's shoulders and held his hands above his head as he backed away. "You and I will have a conversation later Elijah."

Matt placed a cool hand on her cheek. "Are you alright?" Genuine concern was etched in his deep gaze.

"I'm fine…really." Tugging a stray lock of hair behind her ear she attempted to smile. "I…uh- I think I want to go now."

"I'll take you Bon."

"No, it's okay. I can find my way home." What she wanted more then anything was to be left alone. She knew Matt only had her safety in mind but she couldn't put him in harms way. Rebekah would surely turn him into her chew toy if she'd heard about him leaving alongside the "Bennett Witch". "I'll be fine Matt, really. You on the other hand should go find Rebekah before she…(_tears you apart_)…gets upset with you."

Matt eyed his friend curiously. Removing his dinner jacket he placed it around her slender shoulders . The warmth enveloped every pore of her body. She felt safe, taken care of and loved. Bonnie hugged Matt tightly, taking in the scent of his cologne before pulling herself away.

"Thanks." She nodded slightly to Elijah before making way through the crowd of people.

* * *

><p>Relief washed over her once she was outside the Mikaelson estate. <em>At least it's a nice night to walk home.<em> Nothing about that night had been normal: She'd been stalked all night by Kol, her blood was now being fed to all the originals and not once did she spend time with any of her friends. "Allow me to take you home Miss Bennett." Settling her gaze on the owner of the silky voice she let out a sigh.

"It's okay Elijah. I'm a big girl I can find my way home." She felt herself collide against a stern object. Lifting her arm Bonnie could feel the muscle beneath Elijah's dinner jacket. "Seriously? You and Kol are more alike than you think."

Backing away slowly he inspected the young Bennett witch. She was so strong willed, she was above everyone in this town. The only decent being left for miles, her eyes had the ability to look past lies and deep into a person's soul. "All I want is to make sure you get home safely."

"How about this? I'll send you a telepathic message when I get home."

The tone in her voice stung him, lowering his gaze he began to ascend up the stairs back into his home.

"Wait!" _what the hell am I doing?_ She knew she was going to regret this sooner or later. "I- I'm sorry for being so rude. Please…take me home."_ Did you just say please to an original? You've completely lost it Bonnie Bennett. _

A smile filled with satisfaction appeared across his lips. He held out his hand to Bonnie, waiting for her to accept it but she quickly declined. She was several paces ahead of him, his gaze burned onto the back of her dress. "You know, this is starting to creep me out. Can you at least be near my line of sight?" Coming to a halt she allowed Elijah to catch up to her knowing that he had purposely lingered behind her. "What is it with all you Originals being so nice?"

"Since when is being nice a bad thing?"

"Well it's not…but being nice isn't in your guys' DNA" Bonnie could see the hurt that her words had caused him. How could it be possibly that they were all monsters yet some had more morality than others?

"You're right. It's not but that doesn't mean some of us don't strive to make up for our wrongs."

"I don't think anyone can ever truly make amends for brutally killing people."

"You think poorly of us don't you?" Elijah came to a sudden stop watching Bonnie continue a few more paces before realizing that he was no longer beside her.

"Do you blame me?" _Was he really going to open up old wounds?_ "Your family has caused me so much pain. I almost died attempting to kill your brother then you betrayed all of us. You saved him and left all the rest of us here to clean up your mess. Klaus sired Stefan and now he's suicidal all the damn time. Tyler is god knows where. Rebekah is toying with Matt who is a perfectly nice guy . Oh yeah and my grams died because of you stupid vampires! So yeah you could say I don't think very highly of your kind!" Immediately a weight was lifted off her soldiers. There was no one she could truly poor her feelings to. Elena wanted to help and assured her that she would always be willing to listen but a small fraction of her resentment was directed towards her. Her life had gone in a downward spiral ever since Stefan was introduced into her life.

"Yet you remain loyal to the Salvatore's. Why?"

"Because Elena is my best friend and I'd do anything she needs of me."

"Even if it means dying for her?"

"I'd give my life to keep her safe." Bonnie was tired of the heart to heart and continued to walk down the gravel road. In just a few more minutes she would be in the comfort of her nightgown, wrapped in her warm sheets. "Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"I want to figure you out Bonnie Bennett."

_Because that statement isn't completely freaky at all._ Without giving him any sort of response she quickly ran up the stairs onto her porch. All the lights were off except for the one in her bedroom, it's warmth called to her. It told her it was time for her to sleep. Time for her to forget about the nights events.

"Well, I'm home safe and sound so you can go on back home." The door creaked open slightly as she took a step inside the comfort of her house. "'night."

Elijah crept up the stairs slowly and held Bonnie's gaze for what seemed like eternity. His face only inches away from hers. Placing his cool hand against her cheek he uttered softly, "Goodnight Miss Bennett."

Pulling away quickly she shut the door behind her. Resting her tiresome body against the wooden door to keep herself from falling onto the ground. _They are definitely up to something. _


	3. Girl Talk

Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading your guys' views and critiques on the story.

I know some of you guys were kind of iffy about the whole "love triangle" thing but what I meant by that is that Kol and Elijah are gonna have to _work_ for her affection.

Review & Comments greatly appreciated.

Ideas about where'd you like the story to go are also loved!

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbeat.<strong>

In another life I would make you stay.

Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on.

It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse.

All this money can't buy me a time machine,

I should've told you what you meant to me.

* * *

><p>Staring intently at the crackling fireplace Kol took a swig of the glass filled with whiskey, the liquid burning his throat with every sip. Loosening his tie he allowed it to slide casually onto the floor as he unbuttoned his white linen shirt. Kol could sense his brother's presence watching him from the doorway, "I'm assuming you made sure the Bennett witch made it home safe and sound?" Not bothering to get up from the crimson sofa in which he rested Kol smirked slightly, "She's quite a beauty isn't she?" Elijah didn't utter a word in response, if looks had the ability to kill he'd have seared his gaze into his brother's back. Resigning to the fact that his brother was in no mood for small talk he rose slowly, raising his glass slightly, "Why don't you join me brother?"<p>

Creeping slowly towards his younger brother Elijah poured himself a glass of scotch. "What do you want with the Bennett witch Kol?"

The flickering light from the fireplace reflected glimmers in Kol's eyes, only serving to emphasize the captivating nature as well as the violence they possessed. "I do believe her name is Bonnie. I don't think she'd be too fond of you calling her _witch_ all the time brother."

"She is not a toy for you to play and discard at your discretion." Without taking a single sip from the glass Elijah placed it carefully upon the mantle. Making his way to one of the many leather upholstered chairs he unbuttoned his dinner jacket before taking a seat in the opposite end of the grand parlor room.

"Your obsession with morality is getting in the way of you living."

"Living? In order for me to _live_ I have to succumb to your childish ways? Since when is murdering others living?"

Kol's stood directly in front of his older brother, placing his hands upon Elijah's broadened shoulders he couldn't help but smirk. "It is our nature to kill! Don't tell me you don't enjoy the thrill of piercing into their tender throats and tasting the blood on the tip of your tongue."

"You know mother's rules Kol we are not to harm Bonnie.. She-"

"Who said I wanted to kill her? All I want is to have a little fun with the witch. Besides I can revive her as many times as I want."

A switch had been triggered within Elijah, leaping out of the chair he slammed young Kol's body against the brick wall. "You are not to lay a single finger on her! Do you understand me?"

Pushing his older brother away abruptly he began to brush off the dust from his shirt. "That sounds like an enticing challenge brother. The Bennett witch attracts me, I have no need to ask for your permission in courting her."

Elijah looked into his brother ochre hues and fought back the urge to push him out the nearest window knowing that no true harm would be caused by it. "I won't tell you again Kol, stay away from Miss Bennett."

* * *

><p>Rummaging around the many drawers of the oak dresser Elena searched for her favorite pair of jeans. "Are you sure you didn't leave them at Caroline's or something?" Bonnie couldn't help but laugh as she watched her friend frantically search through every drawer throughout her semi organized room. The faint smell of vanilla enveloped Bonnie's senses as she allowed herself to collapse onto the bed. The blankets seemed to wrap themselves around her body voluntarily. "Get up Bon!" Shaking her head Bonnie shut her eyes and allowed her muscles to relax. "Elena, <em>you're<em> the one that decided to come over to _my_ house at six in the morning for a dumb pair of jeans. I wanna sleep, I'm so tired. Last night was exhausting."

A laugh escaped from Elena's slender lips as she ran her digits through her brunette tresses, "Why was it so exhausting? It was just eating and dancing."

_Yeah, and "donating blood" to Esther, getting stalked by Kol and Elijah having to defend me at every turn._ "I'm allowed to be tired at least _once_ in a blue moon Elena besides you were too busy fighting off Damon and flirting with Stefan to see past your own needs."

_I probably shouldn't have said that!_ Biting her bottom lip softly Bonnie wished she could take back her last statement.

The pain that the words inflicted was apparent across her best fiends face. "So…I'm guessing you had fun last night?" Elena ignored her friends last jab completely, it was far too early in the morning to argue and she didn't have a good enough justification at the moment.

"It was…interesting."

"Caroline and I are going to go grab some breakfast at The Grill, do you wanna come with us?"

"Ummm…maybe some other time? I really want to catch up on my beauty sleep." Bonnie's laugh echoed through the room as she pulled the sheets over her head. "Just lock the door when you leave!"

* * *

><p><em>Please be home Matt Donovan!<em> The porch creaked beneath her every time she paced back and forth. The welcome mat was worn, causing it to seem more like a "keep away" warning than an invitation in. "Bonnie? You do know what time it is right?" Matt's hair was tousled gently, the band from his boxers peaked out from beneath his worn grey sweat pants and the black thermal that hugged his body had one too many buttons undone. "It is…" Bonnie grabbed her phone from her back pocket, "seven in the morning. It is not _that_ early." A small smile appeared at the corner of her lips. "Can I come in? It's kind of cold out here." Wearing a pair of black denim jeans, an over-sized knitted sweater and her favorite pair of tennis shoes Bonnie could feel her muscles twitch from the cold air that brushed against her figure.

"Hmmm….I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Really?"

Matt shook his head slowly before pulling the front door open just enough for Bonnie to creep inside. "I have to warn you my house is in no way clean."

"Thanks for the warning…" Bonnie didn't need to have a tour of the entire place to realize that his house hadn't had a woman's touch for quite some time. Piles of plates were overflowing in the sink, across the couch there was an abundance of pillows and plaid blankets in various hues. It looked as though Matt had limited his entire life to only the first floor of his home. "I'm guessing upstairs is off limits? Or is that reserved for when you have lady friends over?" A small laugh escaped her as she patted Matt's chest playfully.

"After everything that's happened I can't really be upstairs, there's too many memories. Viki's room, my mom's old bedroom- it was just too much having to walk past the two empty rooms every morning." Matt avoided Bonnie's gaze, looking in the opposite direction for a few moments before letting out a sigh.

Not knowing what to say she wrapped her arms instinctively around Matt. "I know how you feel. After grams passed I couldn't even walk past her old home without wanting to cry." Feeling Matt's hold tighten around her body she kissed his left cheek gently before pulling away. Locking her chocolate hues with his ocean wave eyes they exchanged a reassuring look.

"So, back to business. I have a lot to tell you." Plopping onto Matt's makeshift bed she grabbed one of the many blankets and wrapped it around her petite frame.

A confused look crept across Matt's groggy eyes. "Isn't this why you have Elena and Caroline? I'm not great at girl talk, as you can tell I'm not a girl."

"True. It's just…things are kind of weird with them right now. I love them, I just don't know how to talk to them about this kind of stuff…"

"You mean about Kol almost bashing my face in and Elijah coming to your rescue?"

"Coming to _our_ rescue….and yeah that's exactly what I can't talk to them about. I feel like they're so caught up in their own worlds that my problems are just shoved to the back burner."

"And since _I _have no life you know that I'm willing to listen."

Bonnie cocked her head slightly and laughed. "Just sit down and listen to me vent." Patting the dusty rose cushion of the couch Bonnie motioned for Matt to sit beside her.

After the long retelling of the nights events Matt couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. "So you think Kol has a thing for you?"

"Is that _all_ you got from my hour long speech?"

"I'm just joking…calm yourself…so basically you think they're all secretly plotting something against you ."

"Well yeah…I mean, why else would they all be so nice to me? And the whole thing about Esther wanting to restore the balance- I don't know if I can trust her."

"Isn't that what you guys have wanted? A way to kill Klaus. Isn't this the answer to all your troubles?"

"I guess….so you're saying I should trust Esther?"

"All I'm saying is go with your gut Bonnie Bennett."

"That completely _didn't_ help."

"Yeah it did, you know I'm right."

* * *

><p>A large gift box rested neatly upon Bonnie's tangled sheets. The jade wrapping paper popped against the bleached white linen sheets, it would cause any person to feel a magnetic pull towards it. Tossing her cell phone onto the bed Bonnie turned on the television and flipped onto her favorite music channel. <em>The Only Exception by Paramore<em> began to blast through the room. Bonnie was about to start singing along when the gifts golden bow caught her attention. _What the heck is this?_ Removing the lid slowly the contents caught her slightly off guard. A black satin dress was nestled carefully inside, a necklace with a small key hanging gleamed in the sunlight and there was a small note buried within the box. _I would like for you to join my family and I to dinner tonight. -Kol Mikaelson._ Bonnie wasn't impressed, tossing the lid onto the bed she raised the volume of the music and began to hum along. _Dinner? At his home? Do these people think I'm insane. I can't sit through a seven course meal with them without wanting to throw myself out a window. _A tri-tone echoed through the room, bonnie leapt onto her bed and grabbed the phone in one swift motion, it was a text from Caroline, "Do you wanna hang out later today?" Studying the message for a few seconds Bonnie could feel her eyebrows furrow slightly, "…_go with your gut Bonnie Bennett,_" Matt's advice echoed in her ears. "Dinner with Caroline or with the Mikaelson's? Caroline? Mikaelson's?" Tossing the phone onto the bed once more she looked over at the gift box. The dress taunted her, it's sheen caught her attention no matter where in the room she was. Pulling the dress slowly from it's encasing she pressed it against her frame and inspected her reflection in the mirror. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, with small black sequences sewed all across the bust line. It's skirt was full, never clinging to any part of her body for too long. _At least he didn't ask me to wear a mini-dress….Bonnie stop! You are not going to that dinner! _

She placed the dress on her bed and crossed her arms. Eyeing the dress for several moments Bonnie weighed the pro's and con's of going to dinner. Something told her that she needed to be there, Esther had told her she'd be keeping in touch maybe this was her way of informing Bonnie of the second phase of her master plan.

* * *

><p>"So you're going to go?" Matt's voice echoed through the speakerphone.<p>

"I haven't decided yet." Bonnie took the last strand of hair and passed the flat iron through it slowly. Running her slender digits through her tresses to give them some volume she smiled at her reflection. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, the neckline didn't expose too much skin and it didn't engulf her petite frame either- it was almost as though it had been made to size.

"Do you trust them?"

"Not really…I still secretly think they want to kill me but I mean if Esther knows a way to kill Klaus I might as well suck it up."

"…and Elijah will be there so you know he'll protect you."

"Yet, you say your bad at girl talk!" Bonnie laughed slightly.

"Just be careful Bonnie."

"I'm always careful."

"You don't even believe that." Matt's lazy laugh caused a smile to appear across her lips.

Returning to the mirror Bonnie added the last few touches. Pressing the lash curler against her lash line she squeezed it gently several times before being perfectly happy. She ran black mascara threw them before lining her bottom lash line with a black pencil. "I don't like my hair." _Seriously? You're going to re-do your hair? It's JUST dinner! Bonnie couldn't believe herself, she was enjoying getting ready for this dinner a little too much. Slicking her hair back into a sleek ponytail she was finally happy with her appearance. "I just hope they don't try to kill me."_


	4. One Wish

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so thankful to all of you guys who favorited the story, added it to your alerts, or added me to your author alerts- you guys all made my day! It motivated me to write this next installment in a matter of days!

This is my longest chapter so far, hope you guys enjoy it.

In this chapter I wanted to give both Elijah and Kol to say their peace and try and convince Bonnie that they're the right one for her.

Review & Comments greatly appreciated.

Ideas about where'd you like the story to go are also loved!

You guys can always PM me about anything you'd like me to change or requests on a story that you'd like me to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbeat.<strong>

If I had one wish we'd be best friends,

Love would never end it'd just begin,

So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe.

I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick.

I would create a heart changing love.

* * *

><p>The warmly lit dining room welcomed anyone that dared to venture inside. Every aspect of the room was overdone; the centerpiece was a golden candelabra, the flickering candles dripped slowly down its slender surface. A golden table cloth rested neatly upon the table and a vast array of forks and spoons were placed on every side of the dining plates. Every aspect of the room had been to Klaus' liking; He had spent centuries collecting and storing all the things that now resided within his newly renovated home. The warmth that radiated from the lighting caused the Original Family to look even more mesmerizing than usual, their skin glimmered, resembling an internal glow.<p>

The entire Mikaelson family was gathered around the dining table. Their apparel was more suited for a gala than for a casual dinner. Rebekah wore a red, body hugging dress, her hair had been neatly pinned into a chignon and her lips were the color of freshly bloomed roses. Esther allowed her natural waves to cascade down her back, she wore a jasmine floor length gown and a ruby necklace sat delicately around her neck. All the gentleman wore suits, the only distinguishing factor being their hair and the tie they wore. Elijah sat opposite his mother, a grey tie was nestled delicately inside his dinner jacket, his gentle eyes shone brightly in the candlelight. Kol's white tie quickly became lost in the linen shirt he wore, his hair was tousled displaying his careless nature. It had taken countless pleads to convince Klaus to wear a suit let alone a tie to dinner, especially one in Bonnie's honor. Anyone that saw them would think they were the perfect happy family.

"Where is she? She's half an hour late!" Rebekah's annoyance could no longer be contained.

Finn folded his hands on the table. "Be patient Rebekah. We don't know if she'll even show up to begin with."

"Mother is connected to the entire Bennett family line. She _is _coming."

A grin couldn't help but surface across Kol's face. "Why are you so anxious for her to appear? I thought you disliked her."

"I can't stand her! But I would like to eat some time soon!"

"It's not like you'll starve to death if you don't eat the meal mother arranged. Besides I think you need to cut back a little, you're getting rather frumpy little sis."

Rebekah took the folded purple napkin from her plat and flung it across the table. The linen napkin grazing her brother's cheek slightly. "You're just acting deranged because you know the witch can't stand you."

"I'm going to change all that…she'll be mine soon enough"

Klaus raised his champagne flute and took a sip of its bubbly content. He was in no mood to intervene between his groveling sibling.

Esther focused her gaze onto Kol, "She won't be anyone's . What did I tell you about the Bennett witch?"

"That we are to protect her at all cost." All the Mikaelson gentleman singsonged in unison.

"But what you haven't told us is why mother." Rebekah looked over at all her older brothers attempting to comprehend why they all obeyed without questioning a single thing.

"Do not question me child. I need not explain my actions to you."

"Is it really necessary for all of us to be here?" Rebekah looked at her mother with a pleading look.

"We will _all_ welcome Miss Bennett into our home and you must act cordially." Esther turned her gaze onto her most troublesome son. "That includes you as well Niklaus."

Raising his glass slightly he nodded towards his mother before taking yet another sip of his glass.

One of the many servant approached Esther. He whispered something into her ear, rising from the table she looked at each of her children. "It's seem our guest of honor has finally arrived."

* * *

><p>Bonnie couldn't help but feel the same intimidation from the night before. Even without the massive crowds of people coming and going she still felt out of place. <em>What are you doing here? <em>Countless scenarios had played in her mind during the drive to the Mikaelson estate- none of them having a happy ending. The dinner would be with every Mikaelson, there would be no possibility of discussing their "evil" plan in front of them. She was going to be forced to bare small talk for all seven courses. Looking at the grand double doors she was unsure of what to do. _Should I knock? Do I just walk in?_ Bonnie tugged on her dress, resettling it across her chest. She began to pace back forth, contemplating the best course of action.

"We'd been expecting you Miss Bennett." Turning abruptly she settled her chocolate hues onto Kol's ochre ones. His appearance masked all the viciousness he possessed. Kol extended his hand out to Bonnie, taking it reluctantly she watched him kiss her hand softly. "You look beautiful." A smile spread across his slender lips.

"Thank you." Her response carried a plain tone and she didn't bother returning the smile.

Kol placed his right hand onto the small of her back and continued holding onto her hand with his left. Looking at him rather confused she attempted to pull away from his hold but he wouldn't allow it. "I'm just taking you to the dining room, I'm not going to abduct you," his icy voice brushed against her ear. Biting her bottom lip gently she reluctantly allowed him to continue holding her. Guiding her into the grand dining room Bonnie couldn't help but be mesmerized by her surroundings. Everything looked as though it belonged exhibited in a museum not displayed in someone's home. Upon entering the dining room every member of the Original family rose from their seats. Pulling away from Kol's grasp she looked into the eyes of every single person. Had she known any better the scene before her eyes would have actually looked _normal._

"Welcome to our home Bonnie." Esther's voice served as a calming agent for her nerves.

"Thanks." A small smile spread across her luscious lips.

Kol lowered his head slightly before leaving Bonnie's side and returning to his respective seat.

"Ummm….so…?" There was only one empty seat left among the crowd of people. She assumed that it belonged to her but she wasn't quite sure if it was proper for her to just seat herself. Lowering her gaze onto the floor Bonnie let out a sigh. _Just relax Bonnie._

"Miss Bennett if you'd like to come with me." Lifting her gaze she saw one of the many waiters hovering over her petite frame. Nodding in agreement she allowed the slender figure to guide her. Settling onto the golden upholstered seat she felt slightly at ease especially when she realized she'd be sitting beside the only person she semi-trusted. Elijah rose to his feet and motioned for the waiter to return to his corner of the room, pushing in the seat slowly he couldn't help but be enveloped by Bonnie's faint scent of vanilla.

"You're half an hour late!" Rebekah's stern gaze met Bonnie's delicate eyes.

"Yeah, well I didn't know whether or not I should bring a dish to share but then I thought to myself, _these people don't actually eat "people food" so what's the point?_"

"You think you're so clever don't you."

"No, I don't think I'm clever, I _know_ I am."

"You wench!"

"Rebekah!" Kol chimed in, his calming hues reminding Rebekah of their mother's orders.

The first course of the night was placed on top of the golden chargers- Gorgonzola Polenta. A very slender woman with golden tresses lowered her body slightly, showing Bonnie the bottle of chardonnay and motioning for the empty wine glass. "Umm...no I'm fine. I'm not really a big drinker. Seriously…" But the woman ignored Bonnie's statement and filled half of the glass. "I guess they don't know what _no_ means."

Elijah looked over at Bonnie and shook his head slightly. "Be more authoritative," he uttered under his breath.

"What am I supposed to do? Pin her against the wall?" Bonnie's faint laugh echoed in Elijah's ears. Removing the filled wine glass from beside Bonnie's dinner plate he motioned for a waiter to retrieve it. "Miss Bennett won't be drinking this evening."

"But sir, Mrs. Mikaelson has ordered that every course be paired with a specific wine."

"I understand, but Miss Bennett is our guest of honor. If she has no desire to drink then she will not do so."

The waiter bowed his head and retrieved the wine glass, before Bonnie even had time to blink another woman was quickly placing an empty glass beside her dinner plate.

Looking over at Elijah who was beginning to dip his spoon into the food she smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"So tell me about yourself Bonnie." Esther lowered her spoon and placed it on the golden charger.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Bonnie pushed her plate of food to the side slightly. She wasn't exactly in the mood to eat at the moment.

"How about your taste in men?" Kol smirked as he raised his wine glass, allowing the chardonnay to stain his lips slightly.

"My taste in men? Is that any of your business?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side as she stared intently at Kol.

"How am I supposed to win you over if I don't know the type of men you enjoy?"

"Well, I'll give you a hint. They're the _complete_ opposite of you."

"Now sweetheart, don't be so cruel." Klaus shook his head and smiled over at his brother.

"That's enough Kol." Esther's gaze caused all the Mikaelson men to settle down.

The attentive waiters simultaneously removed the polenta from the dinner table and replaced it with wild mushroom soup. _Mushroom soup? I could really go for some real food right about now. _Everyone at the table, except for Bonnie, asked for their wine glasses to be filled once more, this time with viogner.

"When did you discover your abilities Bonnie?" Finn questioned. She was sure the only reason he asked was because it was something his mother wanted answered.

"A couple years ago. My grams taught me a few spells here and there before she passed."

"What about your mother?" Rebekah added.

"She uh-she wasn't around much." Pretending to be completely interested in the soup she drank several spoonfuls.

"Why?" Rebekah's voice insisted answers. She wasn't prepared to have a heart to heart with the entire Mikaelson clan. They didn't need to know anything about her personal life, especially if it involved her less than normal relationship with her mother.

"She just wasn't around Rebekah…you should know what that's like since you kinda had to be without yours for what, five centuries?"

"The difference being that we thought our mother was dead."

"While I pretended that mine _was…_" Bonnie whispered, pushing away yet another plate of food. The evening so far was only serving to make her miserable. _So much for "go with your gut" Matt. _Bonnie felt someone grab hold of her left hand, rubbing their thumb tenderly in an attempt to comfort her. Elijah looked at the young Bennett witch and could notice the discomfort she was in. The night had turned into an interrogation instead of a dinner party.

"Just five more courses right?" Bonnie's voice trembled as she her hand away.

"Yeah, something like that."

* * *

><p>Bonnie had declined any food served after the fifth course requesting to be brought lemon sorbet for every course that preceded.<p>

"Did you not enjoy the meal Miss Bennett?" The silkiness in Kol's voice caught her slightly off guard.

"It was fine…I'm just not a big fan of duck and salmon." Dipping the silver spoon into the bowel of lemon sorbet she brushed away the mint leaves that were scattered around.

"It seems that the only thing to your liking was the sorbet."

"Well, it was kinda the only normal thing on the menu."

A laugh escaped Rebekah's slender lips. "Since when is salmon not normal? Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem is that you're not cultured enough?"

"Maybe you're right."

"You're like a savage! Using all the wrong utensils throughout the night. It's called etiquette witch."

The words that came from Rebekah stung her caramel skin. "Rebekah! That's enough!" Elijah rose from his seat defensively.

Kol took his baby sister from the arm, forcing her to rise from her seat. Rebekah stumbled under Kol's tight grip. "Apologize to her!"

"I'm not going to apologize for saying the truth!"

Kol shook his sister violently. Her chignon came undone in a matter of seconds and her tresses began to unravel. "Apologize to her Rebekah!"

He allowed his sister to collapse beside Bonnie's seat, "I'm sorry…you aren't cultured!"

"That's enough from all of you!" Esther slammed her fists on the table causing several wine glasses to spill. "Kol, Rebekah wait for me in the library."

"But mother-"

"Stop talking Rebekah! Go to the library!" Esther motioned for Kol to pick up his baby sister and carry her to the library.

Kol pulled her sister's arm harshly. "Let go of me!" Grabbing hold to the corner of the table she brought herself to her feet. Taking a plate from the table she flung it at Kol who was already halfway out of the dining room. "You ass hole!"

* * *

><p>The cool air filled her senses with every breath she took. The garden was lighted by bare trees wrapped with white Christmas lights. The soft light that they radiated gave her the peace she had been craving. <em>Tonight was a complete disaster!<em> Things had gone from bad to worse, insults coming left and right, plates getting flung across the room and it was all because of her. The Mikaelson family was divided when it came to her: Rebekah couldn't even look at Bonnie without her blood boiling, Klaus was cordial because he wanted Bonnie to help him get to Caroline, Finn did everything Esther told him to, and Elijah and Kol were supposedly _smitten_ with her. Everyone had their own motives as to why they wanted Bonnie.

Kol buried his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. "Are you alright?"

"Seriously? Can you just leave me alone." _Or jump off a bridge and not come back?_

"Bonnie Bennett, stop acting all high and mighty. Can't you see I'm genuinely concerned?".

"You have no idea what genuine anything is. You're a ruthless vampire remember?"

"I could change if I found the right person." In a matter of seconds Klaus was beside Bonnie, his hand resting gently on slender waist.

"_You_ don't even believe that Kol." Turning her gaze toward the shrubbery she let out a sigh.

"Can't you tell that you're important?"

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm important to your entire family because you all want something from me."

"All I want from you is affection Miss Bennett." Pulling her body closer to his, his breath brushing against her cheek every time he spoke.

Bonnie raised her hands and pushed them on his chest slightly. "You don't give up do you?" Moving several paces away from him she began to stroll down the garden.

"Get to know me. You'd be surprised how much you'd like me."

"I know for a fact that I wouldn't like you. I can't even stand you at the moment."

"All I'm asking is for you to let me show you who I am."

"I know exactly who you are Kol. You manipulate and weave these twisted scenarios until things work out like you want them to. But I'm not a toy for you entertain yourself with!"

"Who said I thought of you as a toy?" Kol quickly caught up to Bonnie and pulled her arm gently, motioning for her to stop walking away.

"Your entire family is the same. Everyone is sick and violent and conniving and just evil!"

"There's no exception?"

"No, there aren't any exceptions."

"Not even Elijah?"

Bonnie parted her lips slightly attempting to respond but the words escaped her. She wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Kol lowered his head and kicked a pebble with the sole of his shoe. "It's seems your bias Miss Bennett."

"Elijah is so far the only one that hasn't deliberately tried to kill me."

"Neither have I! Did you not see my display of over protectiveness in there?"

"You showing some kinds of humanity once isn't enough to get me to trust you….Can you just leave?"

"Is that honestly what you want?"

"Yes! I just want to be left alone."

"I'm not giving up Bonnie Bennett."

"Of course you're not…." Bonnie removed the tightly wrapped hair tie, her brunette tresses cascaded down her back. Running her slender digits through it she created a side part with her fingernails and smoothed the flyaway hairs with the palm of her hands. Sensing someone approaching Bonnie slammed her hands against her thighs. "Seriously? I told you to leave me alone!"

Elijah was taken aback by the harsh tone in Bonnie's voice. "I just needed to make sure you were alright Miss Bennett."

Biting her bottom lip gently she ran her digits through her tresses and placed her left hand on her waist. "I'm sorry…it's just- it's been a long night."

"I'm pretty sure your mom isn't too happy with Rebekah. Is everything alright with them?" _Why in the hell are you worrying about the she devil?_

"I'm assuming she's alright. But, she doesn't concern me right now, you do. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Perfect." Attempting a smile Bonnie could sense that Elijah saw through it.

"You're not fine Miss Bennett." Elijah saw through the act, there was a pain that could not be masked within chocolate hues. Rebekah's words had cut deep into her, there was no disguising it.

"Miss Bennett? Always so formal…" Bonnie's failed attempt at changing the subject.

Elijah placed his hand on the small of her back, the cool satin welcoming his touch. Bonnie didn't try to fight his hold, she was too exhausted to fight anymore. "I'm sorry for what occurred tonight." The tone in Elijah's voice lulled her senses.

"It's not your fault, you weren't the one insulting me half the night."

"No, but I should've protected you." Elijah brushed the young Bennett's cheek, feeling the warmth they exuded.

"It isn't your job to protect me." His brief touch sent a shiver down her spine, she knew he cared about her safety but he was still a Mikaleson and to him family was more important than anything- more important than _her_.

"Yes, it is…"

"Right, your mother's orders. 'Don't hurt the Bennett witch'_,_ almost forgot."

"That's not why Bonnie." He ran his slender digits through Bonnie's brunette locks.

Bonnie pulled away from his touch this time, the closeness was too much for her. "I just want to go home."

"I'll take you."

"I'm going to guess that you weren't asking me as much as you were telling me right?"

Elijah unbuttoned his dinner jacket and held it out for Bonnie.

"I'm fine. Its not cold…"

Ignoring Bonnie he wrapped the jacket around her shoulders, he removed her tresses and placed them gently on her back.

"Thanks…again."

* * *

><p>Inserting her house key into the doorknob Elijah's hot gaze burned on her back. He was watching her, admiring her petite frame, inspecting Bonnie's every single movement. The door creaked open, the warmth from within invited her fatigued body inside. "Thanks…for everything." Removing the dinner jacket from her slender frame she held it out for Elijah to retrieve.<p>

"It's fine. You need it more than I do."

A slight smile crept on her lips as she wrapped it tightly around her figure once more, the smell of his cologne lingering on her body. A cool breeze brushed against her cheek, taking a step into her home the warmth enveloped all her senses.

"Have a good night Miss Bennett." Bowing out of respect for Bonnie he began to walk back towards the Mikaelson estate. There was a long conversation pending between him and his mother; A conversation involving the nights escapades.

"Wait!"_ What are you doing Bonnie Bennett?_

At the sound of Bonnie's exalted voice he turned immediately to face her. Her cheeks were flushed a tender pink due to the harsh winds that brushed against her face, Bonnie's brunette tresses were tousled carelessly yet she was still a sight to see. The fact that his dinner jacket was wrapped tightly around her delicate body filled him with a slight sense of happiness.

"Do you wanna come in?"

Walking onto the porch once more Elijah shook his head. He wanted nothing more than to be invited into Bonnie's world, to get to know her fears, her dreams, her aspirations but being invited in would possibly pose a threat in the future.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Bonnie."

"Why? You've been trying to convince me for days that I can trust you. What better test than this to prove if you're truly loyal to me."

Elijah's cologne filled Bonnie's senses as he brushed past her, he slowly entered her humble abode. The warmth that was exuded from within caught him off guard. He had never experienced something like it, it was a place where love was shared amongst family and friends, a safety blanket, a home. He had never had a true home, centuries living and sharing moments with his family yet he had never truly had a home. Bonnie shut the door gently behind her and eyed him curiously. What she was doing or what she expected to occur she was uncertain of but she knew that the only way to kill Klaus was by gaining an ally.


	5. Another Side of You

This chapter took a bit longer for me to write. I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to take it or how much affection to allow Elijah to exude in the course of a single night. I also wanted Rebekah to show a different side and be someone Elijah can go to talk to.

Hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter!

Review & Comments greatly appreciated.

Ideas about where'd you like the story to go are also loved!

You guys can always PM me about anything you'd like me to change or requests on a story that you'd like me to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbeat.<strong>

Hey, I heard you were a wild one.

If I took you home it'd be a home run,

show me how you'll do.

Hey, I heard you like the wild ones.

I am a wild one tame me now,

Running with the wolves and I'm on the prowl.

Show you another side of me,

a side you never thought you would see.

* * *

><p>Bouncing his gaze from object to object Elijah couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy. Every aspect of Bonnie's home was representative of the love and warmth that was shared amongst her friends and family. It was something he had longed for in his own life but had never managed to obtain. His family was always divided, he knew there was no possibility of them ever having a normal life and that was what pained him the most. Over the years he had learned to oppress those feelings, to ignore the fact that he could not love- at least not a mortal human being - yet, the irony in this was that they were the only ones that possessed the true ability to love unconditionally. It is not to say that he had never loved, he had experienced the notion once or twice before but there were always circumstances forcing him to leave. That was why Elijah couldn't allow himself to profess his feelings for the young Bennett.<p>

Bonnie held onto the rails of the staircase, her gaze settled upon Elijah's face. His brows were furrowed and an inquisitive look was plastered across his face. "Are you alright?"

The sound of Bonnie's airy voice brought him back to reality. "Yes, I'm fine…" Bonnie eyed him curiously, knowing that there was something hidden behind his ochre hues. Shaking the thoughts off her body she continued slowly up the stairs, "I'm just going to go put on some pajamas. I can't stand to wear this dress anymore." Elijah nodded in agreement and turned his gaze away from her petite frame. "I'll be in the living room." Yet he didn't move an inch, instead he fixed his gaze on a framed image of Bonnie at the age of five grasping tightly onto her father's leg. Creeping down the stairs Bonnie looked over Elijah's shoulder and laughed slightly at the portrait. "That was my first day of kindergarten," retrieving the image from his hands she stood only inches away from him, their shoulders brushing against each other.

"You look petrified… it was just school." A smug smirk appeared in the corner of his lips.

"Hey! It was my first day having to be apart from my dad. I thought he was going to leave me and never come back."

"What would make you think that?" He placed the photo back onto the mahogany table before resettling his gaze on Bonnie's chocolate hues.

"I….ummm….well my mom left when I was young so I thought my dad was going to end up leaving too." Running her slender digits through her brunette tresses she let out a sigh. "It's silly, I know….."

"It's not…it makes a lot of sense."

"What I still can't believe are the pigtails I'm wearing. How could I walk out of the door like that?"

"It's because you love your father too much to hurt his feelings." The coolness of his breath brushed against her cheek.

Looking up at him for a moment she began to turn towards the stairway. "Well, I'm gonna go change..."

Retreating once more up the staircase Bonnie quickly shut the door behind her. Staring at her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help but feel angered. Everything that had happened was too much for her. Bonnie couldn't comprehend how something as simple as dinner could go so awry. Every aspect of her reflection had lost its tinge of enchantment- the dress no longer contained its lavish appeal, her hair was a sea of messy tresses, and her makeup although still intact was no longer as appealing to her. Reaching for the zipper a wave of frustration overcame her. _Seriously? How can I not reach it? _Her impatience only served to make this simple task even more daunting, Slamming her hands against her thighs she let out a sigh. She needed to remove the dress from her figure, it repulsed her, the dress itself was not the problem it was what it signified that made her blood boil. _Why did he say all those things to me? _Kol's professions of love now made the dress feel like a tool to gain her love, she felt uncomfortable with the fact that dress he chose was now hugging her every curve. _Just breathe Bonnie. You put it on earlier I'm pretty sure you can take it off as well. _Reaching for the black metal zipper once more she could feel the coolness on her fingertips but she couldn't fully tug the metal clasp._ Ugh! I give up! _Lowering her gaze onto the wooden floor she placed her hands on her hips. There was a faint knock on her door which grew louder with every second that passed. Bonnie had no need to ask who stood behind the door; she knew very well it was Elijah. She cracked the door open slightly, only allowing him to see a portion of her petite frame.

"Is everything all right? I heard a lot of stomping."

"Yeah, that was just me…" Opening the door completely she stood before him, wearing the same outfit as before. "I can't get this stupid dress off." Bonnie walked back over to her mirror and removed the delicate necklace from around her neck and tossed it carelessly onto her bed.

Elijah stood in the doorway for a few moments watching all of Bonnie's movements intently. Every aspect of her persona captivated him; her eyes were dark and pestered, a statuesque appearance but her current movements were quick and impatient. "Let me help you…" Elijah walked over to Bonnie and placed his cool hands on her shoulders. The warmth from her skin balanced the coolness of his touch. Feeling his hands collide against her skin a shudder ran down her spine. His touch was something she should be running from, something unwelcome yet she had no intention of running away. Elijah could feel Bonnie's muscle tense beneath his hold, he began to pull them away slowly but decided against it once he felt Bonnie relax once more. Raising her gaze Bonnie stared intently at the reflection in the mirror. She liked the fact he was so tall, his figure towering her petite frame by several inches. The unblended mix of yellow and orange in his eyes was made even more granular under the light.

Bonnie tucked a stray lock of hair behind her left ear and let out a sigh. Elijah's cool fingertips glided slightly on her back before they settled on her brunette tresses. Carefully placing her hair on the right side of Bonnie's neck he took hold of the metallic zipper. In a matter of seconds Bonnie could feel the dress beginning to loosen around her figure. Holding the dress in place to prevent it from sliding down her frame she could feel her body being set free from its constraints. An embroidered flower, a simple daisy was sewn on the left of her bras metal clasps. On her back, a mole half covered by a strap. Bonnie could feel his gaze burning her back, he was attempting to take in every detail of her figure- every last blemish and freckle.

Kicking her heels off she was now a childish height compared to his. "Ummm..thanks…I'm just going to change." Grabbing her clothing from the dresser she quickly ran into the bathroom, holding the dress in place with one hand and carrying her sleepwear in the other.

* * *

><p>Bonnie reemerged into the dimly lit living room. "So the whole thing about vampires lurking in the dark is true then?" <em>Really? You're making an attempt to be funny? You've completely lost it Bonnie Bennett. <em>Walking over to the dimmer she raised the intensity of the lighting just enough so she could actually see past her hands. She wore a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a simple black tank top, her hair was loosely gathered in a bun and she had a pair of deep brown Uggs on her feet. Hearing her approaching steps Elijah rose from the brown leather couch and bowed his head slightly. A faint laugh couldn't help but escape from her lips, "You don't have to be so…._cordial_ all the time. It's not like I'm the queen of England or anything."

"But you _are_ a woman and you deserve the same respect any royal would."

Plopping down on the couch beside him she took one of the many pillows scattered around the room and placed it on her lap. Elijah sat down once more, unbuttoning his dinner jacket to allow himself to relax. Bonnie quickly noticed that she was comfortable in her pajamas while Elijah was constricted in that suffocating suit of his. "I would've given you a heads up so you could bring something less uncomfortable…" Allowing her voice to trail off she pointed meekly at his black tie attire. "…but I didn't know this would end up turning into a sleepover…"

He shook his head slightly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I can't think of any way that a suit could possibly be comfortable."

Standing once more from the couch he took off his dinner jacket and placed it on the coffee table, unraveling his tie he tossed it on top of the jacket and proceeded by removing his silver cuff links and rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. He turned to face Bonnie, "See… comfort."

Bonnie's laugh echoed in Elijah's ears. "Seriously? I'm guessing that's your interpretation of business casual huh?"

"I've learned Miss Bennett that when in presence of company one must always dress appropriately."

"So….then….me being in pajamas while in your company isn't exactly appropriate?" She lifted the pillow from her lap and used it to cover as much of her figure as she could. She now felt like she'd crossed some unwritten boundary.

"You are the exception to that rule."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm in _your_ home and you can dress and do as you please. I am the guest so that means I have to remain slightly formal in your presence even if that means suffocating myself in a suit."

Releasing her tight grip on the pillow Bonnie placed it once more on her lap. She twisted her body, crossing her legs apple-sauce style in order to face Elijah. "Sooo….I'm not really sure what I had in mind for this to be."

"You invited me for a reason Miss Bennett."

"I'm not sure if I ever really had a reason….I just didn't want you to leave…" Bonnie locked her eyes with his ochre hues. She could feel a rush of blood running to her cheeks and an incredibly warmth overcame her. Bonnie's words caused Elijah to feel a mixture of emotions varying from joy to confusion.

"I'm not going anywhere Bonnie unless you want me to."

"I just want to know that I can trust you…I _need_ to know you aren't being this nice guy just to get me to trust you just so you can end up using me." _Isn't that what __you're__ doing though?_

"You can trust me Bonnie. I would never put you in harms way." Elijah brushed a strand of hair behind her ear gently.

His gentle touch sent a shill down her spine. "I've been hurt too many times by people that have promised that they want nothing but the best for me. I always end up getting screwed over. How are you any different?" Bonnie could feel a stream of tears beginning to form in her eyes, she rose quickly from the couch and wiped away a tear with the back of her caramel hand. She paced several feet away from Elijah to prevent him from comforting her. Standing in front of the window she let out a desperate sigh. It was useless for her to attempt to run from his hold, in a matter of seconds he was right behind her. His cool breath brushing against the nape of her neck. Bonnie could feel a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist. His touch only intensified the hurt she felt. _Why do I feel like this?_ "Bonnie…" his hushed voice brushed against her pulled away from his hold and turned to face him but avoided his gaze entirely. There was a slight tug on her chin, lifting her eyes she saw a look of concern across Elijah's face. He brushed away several tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you Bonnie…but I can't force you to believe that what I say is true." Bonnie looked into his eyes and contemplated what had had said, "I want to believe that you won't hurt me but I know that if it came down to protecting me or your family you'd choose them in a heartbeat…." Elijah was about to speak but Bonnie pressed her index finger against his lips, preventing him from uttering a single word."…and I don't blame you for that. It's what anyone would do, family always comes first. That's just the way things work out to be…"

Elijah looked into her swollen eyes and fought the urge to embrace her in his arms and tell her how much she meant to him. The disappointment in her voice sent daggers to his heart, in her mind she meant so little to him. If only she knew that he would be willing to give his life just to ensure her well being. "You have to stop thinking that you're always second best to everyone." He closed the distance between their frames and brushed her cheek slightly. "I will never let anyone cause you harm Miss Bennett."

_Miss Bennett?_ As soon as she felt a miniscule of affection from him he always had to create some sort of distance. He'd gone from calling her Bonnie to reverting back to his cordial ways and addressing her as Miss Bennett. Shaking her head she pushed any negative thoughts to the back of her mind, she just needed someone to tell her everything would be okay. Someone to comfort and care for her. Bonnie buried her face in Elijah's chest. Her lungs were filled with the faint smell of his cologne and she lost her breath momentarily when she felt Elijah wrap his arms tightly around her frame. "Promise me something?" she whispered into his chest. Bonnie placed her hand on his cheek, lowering his gaze to meet hers. "Promise me that _this_ isn't some weird plan to get me to help Klaus."

"I promise you this has nothing to do with Klaus."

There was still something stopping Bonnie from fully trusting him but she fought against it. Resting her head once more on his chest she closed her eyes tightly, allowing his warmth to envelope her every pore.

She could feel Elijah's stern chin resting on her head as he stoked her bare shoulders gently. The moments she spent in his arms felt like an eternity, neither wanting to break the embrace.

Elijah finally decided to pull away and walked over to the sofa and sat down. His eyes remained locked onto Bonnie's similar to a hawk watching its prey. Bonnie watch him curiously for a brief second before walking to where he was. Sitting beside him she could feel that the atmosphere had shifted drastically. The awkwardness from earlier in the night had now vanished completely. Now there was this unspoken understanding between the two, they'd shared an embrace, he'd comforted her aching heart and now there was something that connected them. Elijah slid closer to Bonnie, her heart raced quicker with every inch he took towards her. "I should probably go and get some sleep now. It's been a long night." Elijah ignored Bonnie's statement, locking his ochre hues with the young Bennett's chocolate ones he took in every detail of her face. Her long black eyelashes, the mixture of browns and yellows that her eyes possessed and the faint rose color of her luscious lips. He caressed her cheek gently with his thumb, never averting his gaze from her mouth. Before Bonnie had the opportunity to react Elijah had pressed his lips gently against hers. "What are you doing Elijah," Bonnie asked him in a hushed voice.

A wave of regret overcame his body, "I apologize Miss Bennett….I should probably go." Rising from the leather sofa he grabbed his dinner jacket and tie from the coffee table. He was halfway to the front door when he felt a tug on his arm. "You can't just walk away and expect me to be fine with that." Bonnie's icy tone pained him. Turning to face her petite frame he attempted to conjure up an explanation for his actions but the reality of the matter was that he had no defense. Impulse had led him to kiss Bonnie.

"I took advantage of the situation Miss Bennett. It won't happen again."

"Could you stop with the Miss Bennett? You aren't allowed to do that. One minute you're whispering my name in my ear and the next you're pushing me as far away as possible."

The pain in her voice caught him off guard. "I didn't mean to upset you. The fact of the matter is that if I allow myself to care more than I already do I'm putting you in harms way."

"So the whole thing about protecting me was just a bunch of crap?" Bonnie couldn't hide the pain she felt. She couldn't stand to look at him any longer. _How could I have been so stupid? _"I didn't force you to kiss me. You did that on your own and now you're walking away after giving me your monologue on how I'm sooo important to you and that you'll always be there... How is any of that fair to me?"

"Bonnie…."

"Just stop! I want you to leave Elijah!"

In an instant Elijah was holding Bonnie in his arms, his face only inches away from hers. He pressed his lips against Bonnie's, the taste of lipstick and salt filled his senses. Elijah felt Bonnie's arm pressed against his chest begging him to release his hold. The plea only caused him to kiss her with a greater hunger, nipping her bottom lip slightly. "I care about you Bonnie," he managed to utter between ravaging kisses. Bonnie didn't bother to reply, it was difficult enough for her already to breath, gasping for air between his hungry kisses. Bonnie could feel herself growing weak under his hold, fighting back was useless and a part of her wasn't sure that she really did want to fight back. Relaxing her arms she was no longer pushing his body off of her frame, instead her hands slowly explored his chiseled chest. As soon as Elijah finally pulled away from her all she could do was stare at him breathlessly. Taking several steps away from him she pointed to the door. "Please leave…if you truly care you'll leave me alone with my thoughts. This….this is just too much for me.."

* * *

><p>Elijah slammed his bedroom room. <em>I'm so stupid!<em> He had promised the young Bennett to always protect her from any harm and he had been the one to inflict it. Pacing back and forth the wooden floor creaked beneath his weight. Elijah couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself he had managed to ruin the only thing in his life that was actually pure and decent. Unbuttoning his white linen shirt he threw it to the corner of the bedroom.

"I'm guessing things with Bonnie didn't go so great?" Rebekah's condescending tone mocked him.

"Rebekah, I'm not in the mood for your comments."

Rebekah settled on the edge of the king size bed and wrapped the jade comforter around her body. "Let me guess she told you to leave her the hell alone?" She searched her brother's face and could see the pain grow stronger. "Wow, so I'm right?…I don't understand Elijah, why do you even care about what she said to you?"

"I told you to leave Rebekah!"

"Unless….you're in love with the witch…." A smirk appeared in the corner of her wine stained lips.

Elijah pinned his baby sister against the wall. Living in a house filled with vampires no conversation was ever private. The last thing he wanted was for Kol to find out about his intentions toward Bonnie. "You're hurting me Elijah!" Rebekah used all her strength to push her older brother onto the bed.

"If you repeat what you just said to anyone, I promise you Rebekah I'll hurt you."

"Calm down Elijah, I won't tell anyone about your love for the witch." She whispered in his ear. "Now tell me what'd you do to her exactly." She plopped down beside her brother and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I know you Rebekah. You're not a caring person, your loyalties always reside with Klaus."

"I won't tell him anything. I promise…beside he's not talking to me at the moment…."

He looked at his sister, contemplating whether or not it was safe to retell to her the nights events. He rose from the bed and grabbed a few sprigs of jasmine from his desk and lit them to prevent anyone from hearing their conversation.

"I kissed Bonnie…" He settled beside his sister once more.

"You kissed her!…How exactly did this happen?"

"She invited me into her home and I just felt the sudden need to have her in my arms."

"So _that's _why she's pissed off.."

"She's mad because she thinks I'm using her to help Klaus with some evil plan of his."

"But you're not right?"

"No Rebekah….I care for Bonnie and now I've ruined our friendship…or whatever it was we had."

"Does Kol know about your feelings for Bonnie because by what I've noticed he's captivated by her as well."

"I'm sure he assumes that there is some interest in my part towards Bonnie."

"If he finds out about you kissing her he's going to want to kill you Elijah…or Bonnie."

"I won't let him hurt her Rebekah."

"What did she do when you kissed her?" Rebekah was attempting to figure out the best course of action for her brother to take.

"You mean the first, second, or third time that I kissed her?" Elijah allowed himself to collapse on the bed, his silk sheets enveloping his body.

"How about you tell m everything that happened?…"

Elijah retold his young sister everything that had occurred that night. There was no possible solution to his dilemma, he would be forced to live with the guilt he felt. "I can't believe you bit her lip! Why the hell did you do that!"

"I needed her to understand that I need her, that she's important to me."

"Just give her some time to cool off then buy her some flowers or something and apologize. I'm sure she cares about you too or she wouldn't have allowed you to kiss her all those times."

Elijah could feel his sister's gaze on his body. "What Rebekah?"

"It's just….it's been a very long time since you ever had any feelings towards a woman. I didn't think you'd ever fall in love again."

"And now I ruined any chances of that happening…"


	6. Try My Best

A lot of you guys were kinda feeling like I wasn't giving Kol's character enough time with Bonnie so this is for you guys :]

I'm kinda undecided where I want to take the next chapter, so any ideas you guys have are greatly appreciated!

Hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter!

Review & Comments greatly appreciated.

Ideas about where'd you like the story to go are also loved!

You guys can always PM me about anything you'd like me to change or requests on a story that you'd like me to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbeat.<strong>

Something tells me you know how to save me.

I've been feeling real low,

Oh I need you.

Come and rescue me.

I'm too young to die.

* * *

><p>The cool wind brushed against Bonnie's tear stained cheeks. She had attempted to make her appearance decent before leaving her home but despite every attempt the pain she felt couldn't be wiped off her face.<p>

Bonnie hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas. Going to her room only served to remind Bonnie of the attraction she felt towards Elijah: the coolness of his touch, the way his breath brushed against her cheek and the silky voice in which he uttered her name. Wrapping the dusty rose cardigan tightly around her frame she rung the doorbell once more. _Please be home. Please be home._ There was no visible light glimmering from within the home, the only source of light being the tiny lamp on the porch. Running her slender digits through her wavy tresses Bonnie could feel her impatience grow with every moment that passed. The porch creaked beneath the weight of every step she took. Bonnie decided to sit on the bench on the far side of the porch. The white paint had begun to chip away allowing the dark wood to peer through. She could remember the first time she'd sat on that bench, it had been the summer of her seventh grade year. Elena, Matt and herself had spent the entire day planning out their first year of middle school. They had convinced Matt to sign up for the flag football team at Chavez Middle School and Bonnie had reluctantly agreed to join choir with Elena. They would spend every day sitting on that little bench: dreaming, planning and laughing at all the things they would do together. A loud creak caused Bonnie to jump slightly, taking her away from the daydream she had been in. "Hey, is everything okay?" A groggy voice called out to her. Matt's hair was a tousled mess , he wore a pair of Adidas sweatpants which allowed his boxers to peak out slightly and his muscular torso was in full view.

"Yup, everything's perfect….completely perfect. Why?"

A sleepy laugh escaped Matt's lips. "Probably because it's three in the morning and you look like you've been crying all night." Grabbing a sweater from the coat rack he threw it on his shirtless body, allowing the warmth to envelop him. He patted Bonnie's thigh slightly, motioning for her to scoot down on the bench. "You're starting to make this a habit."

Bonnie shook her head slightly and managed to crack a smile. "Yeah, well my life happens to have a habit of being really screwed up."

"You do know you could've just called me. I would've gotten into my batman outfit and kicked his ass."

"Batman outfit? You still fit into your 3rd grade costume?" Bonnie laughed slightly, in that moment she was glad to have Matt on her side. He always knew how to distract her mind from the pain she felt. "His? Why do you assume this is about a guy?"

"Because if this were about Elena or Caroline or the Salvatore's you would've waited 'til the daylight hours to tell me about it."

Bonnie let out a sigh and changed her positioning on the bench, allowing the cool arm rest to support the small of her back she placed her feet across Matt's lap. "I invited Elijah into my house and then stuff happened…"

A look of concern washed over Matt's face as he placed his hands on Bonnie's shins. "What do you mean stuff?"

"Nothing bad….we didn't have sex or anything….he just kissed me and then I got pissed off…"

"Something tells me you weren't pissed off because he kissed you. What'd he do?"

"For an instant I actually believed that he was being sincere with me, I allowed myself to get caught up in all the lovey-dovey crap and then as soon as he was beginning to show some sort of affection he pushed me away. He pulls me in just to end up discarding me." Bonnie could feel tears beginning to form as she recollected the nights events.

A faint laugh couldn't help but escape Matt's slender lips. "Seriously?_ That's_ why you're pissed off?.."

"Stop laughing!" Bonnie hit his arm playfully as she pulled her feet away from his hold. "What do you mean seriously? Of course that made me mad."

"Bonnie, you're like the queen of keeping people at arms length. You always keep your feelings locked away, you hate sharing your emotions. Which is why I don't get why you're so angry with Elijah for having done the same. He's a freakin vampire, he's spent half his life running away from his neurotic brother. Did you ever stop to consider that maybe the guy doesn't want Klaus to end up hurting you?"

"He said he'd never let anyone hurt me…." Bonnie uttered under her breath, pulling all her hair to one side she locked her chocolate hues with Matt's.

"Keeping his distance is his way of keeping you safe…..I'm sure he'll come around. He'd be stupid not to."

Bonnie's eyes began to grow heavy, the exhaustion she felt caused all her muscles to ache, begging her to get some rest. Rising from her seat on the bench she dragged her feet to the front door of the Donovan home. She turned the door knob slowly and a low creak echoed down the empty hallway. "Where are you going?" Matt called out to her.

"I'm tired. I wanna get some sleep and everything at my house just reminds me of stupid Elijah and all these stupid emotions I feel." Bonnie didn't bother to wait for Matt's approval . Allowing her petite frame to collapse onto Matt's makeshift bed she could feel her achy muscles relax. She pulled one of the many covers over herself, the smell of laundry detergent filled her senses with every breath she took. Matt shook his head and stared at his best friend in amazement. Unzipping the sweater he allowed it to fall on the circular coffee table. "You're not going to take advantage of me are you?" A inquisitive look was etched across his face as Bonnie laughed in response to his remark.

"Don't flatter yourself Donovan…" Taking a pillow in her hand she flung it in his direction, "I know what you looked like when you were little. If I had a crush on you I would've told you a loooong time ago."

Matt tossed the pillow back at Bonnie, getting a direct hit on her left arm. Pulling the covers away slightly he crept into the bed beside Bonnie. "Good night Bonnie Bennet…" For a brief moment she was twelve again, spending the night at Matt's house with Elena nestled tightly beside her as Matt was forced to sleep on the floor beside the young pre-teen girls. "Good night Mr. Donovan…." The only difference now was that Elena was nowhere to be found, she was no longer her rock. Their friendship seemed to be dwindling away with every day that passed while her relationship with Matt only grew stronger. There was no awkwardness in the fact that their bodies were in such close proximity. Neither had any sexual feelings towards the other, she viewed him as the brother she had always wanted, the guy who was always there to catch her when she fell. After staring at the ceiling for several minutes Bonnie felt the need to end the silence, "I can't sleep…Matt….Matt…"

Matt groaned slightly as he rolled onto his side, resting his face gently on the palm of his left hand. "It's easy, just close your eyes…" He placed his right hand over Bonnie's chocolate hues, "Just relax. Stop thinking." Bonnie pushed his hand away gently and stared at him intently. "I can't just stop thinking…I want to. But I cant." She sat up on the makeshift bed and rolled the covers completely off her frame. "Bon, there's no magical cure for this. You just have to accept the fact that crap happens. It's just life." Matt rested his head on his pillow once more, the softness causing him to begin to drift away. "Matt…Matt…you can't fall asleep on me." He could feel Bonnie's cool hands shaking his shoulder's roughly. Opening his eyes only a fraction of an inch he motioned for Bonnie to come towards him. A confused look spread across Bonnie's beautiful face, "Just come here Bon…." She placed her head gently against his chest, "Now who's the one taking advantage of who?" Matt's sleepy laugh echoed in the living room, "Calm yourself Bennett…we both need some sleep and this is the only way you're gonna stop thinking about Elijah." Pulling the covers over her figure once more she made sure to toss them over Matt's body as well. The warmth of the covers lulled Matt to sleep almost instantaneously. For several minutes Bonnie simply laid there, attempting to decipher the meaning of everything that'd happened. _Stop thinking about it Bonnie. Just sleep…you need to sleep. _Bonnie allowed the sound of Matt's breathing cradle her cloudy mind until she finally managed to fall sleep.

* * *

><p>Everything that served as a reminder of the dinner at the Mikaelson estate was shoved to the back of the young Bennett's closet. <em>Out of sight, out of mind. right?<em> Plopping down on the leather sofa Bonnie removed the elastic band from her hair, allowing her tresses to cascade down her back. _What is wrong with me? How could I have let things get so out of control?_ Bonnie couldn't comprehend what had occurred that night. It was as though she'd had an out of body experience, there was no other explanation. Her usual self would have never kissed a vampire, let alone an original. Elijah's cologne lingered in the air filling Bonnie's senses with every breath she took. Raising her slender digits to her mouth Bonnie could feel the small ridges his canine fangs had left marked on her lips. She had discovered a strange side to Elijah, he had gone from being the gentle figure who promised to protect her to a ravaging maniac that wanted to suffocate her with kisses. _Stop thinking about it, remember what Matt said, "Just don't think."_ It was easier said than done, regardless of how hard she tried to occupy herself brief scenes would play in her mind, the amount of energy needed to keep the thoughts at bay was taking a toll on her body.

Bonnie would have spent the entire day at Matt's house but the football team had a game out of town and she was in no mood to be stuck in a car with Caroline for three hours straight singing every song ever written by Maroon 5. Grabbing her cell phone from the side table she scrolled through her contacts until she came to Elijah. _Because he would text…he's a bajillion years old I don't think he knows how. _All she needed was a sign that everything he had said wasn't a lie, just a call or a simple text would suffice. Bonnie wasn't clear on what exactly she felt but that didn't matter, she needed to know that _he_ was certain of his feelings. She wasn't willing to expose her heart to possible heartache if Elijah wasn't willing to do the same. It seemed as though she was destined to be in the middle of vampire nonsense no matter how hard she tried to stay away.

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the empty Bennett residence. _Maybe its….. _For a moment she contemplated the best course of action, opening the door would only lead to more sorrow, he had walked away from her, it had been four days since she'd last seen him and he hadn't even bothered to write her a stupid letter. Her body and mind weren't connected. Her heart directed her feet towards the front door. Taking a deep breath her slender digits coiled around the doorknob, tugging gently the door creaked open. The slender figure's façade was hidden behind a bouquet of roses. The mysterious figure lowered the arrangement, with it he also shattered any hopes Bonnie had conjured up moments earlier. "What do you want Kol?"

He extended the flowers signaling for the young Bennett to retrieve them. 'I want you to accept this as a token of my affection."

Bonnie made no attempt to take the flowers, "I'm really not in the mood for this right now…"

"Come now darling, it's just flowers. I know how much you love lily's"

_God, they are pretty….Bonnie stop! Haven't you learned your lesson? The Mikaleson's are all just here to mess with your head!…._ "I don't want anything from you."

"Are you going to invite me in love?"

"Hmm…let me think….no! Why would I invite you into my home?"

"Because you're intrigued by me just like I am with you. Admit it Bonnie, you're smitten."

"More like repulsed…"

Kol made one last attempt to convince Bonnie to accept the flowers. "If you accept these flowers I will leave you alone."

She studied his face, searching for any signs of deception. "Fine." Bonnie's hand brushed slightly against his cool digits as she retrieved the lily's. Brining the arrangement near her nose she inhaled their fragrance, a satisfied smile was etched across Kol's face.

"I'm glad you love them Bonnie."

The differences between the two brothers was never more apparent than now. Kol never addressed the young witch as _Miss. Bennett _unless they were surrounded by other members of the community. He conducted himself as though he'd known her for centuries, as if they were childhood friends. While Elijah always called her _Miss. Bennett_ regardless of who was around. One had a tendency of distancing himself from the world while the other wanted to captivate as many woman as possible.

"Can you please just go now?…"

Kol looked deeply into the young Bennett's chocolate hue's. Even the smile across her luscious lips could not conceal all the pain hidden within her eyes. "What's making you so upset?" He stroked her cheek gently with his index finger. The coolness of his touch felt so familiar, so much like his brother's.

"Can you please just go? I want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving Bonnie, not until you tell me what's wrong."

"You said you'd leave if I took the flowers. But of course, all you Mikaleson's are liars, you can never keep your word."

"I am a man of my word, but what type of person would I be if I were to leave such a beautiful creature to drown in her own despair?"

"Kol…please, just leave. I'm exhausted. I got almost no sleep last night and I just wanna spend the entire day watching reruns of One Tree Hill."

"One Tree Hill? I don't think that's much of a cure for heartache."

"Who said I have heartache?…." Bonnie could feel herself growing annoyed with every second that passed.

"Just let me cook you some breakfast,. Let me show you that I can actually be a decent guy…" She parted her lips slightly, searching for the right words. "I promise I'll behave myself."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip slightly and parted the door open slightly. "Okay."

"I'm gonna need a little more than that Bonnie."

"Fine…Please grace me with your present oh wise one."

Kol laughed at the sarcasm in the young Bennett's tone, "A simple 'come in' would've sufficed."

Kol moved around the Bennett home as if he belonged there; Opening and closing cabinets, scouring for ingredients inside the refrigerator and taking pans from every corner of the room. "You know how to cook?" He raised an eyebrow and peered at her from the corner of his eyes as he began to scramble a few eggs with the tomato he had just chopped. "You sound surprised by that."

"Well, it's not like vampires actually eat 'people food'." A sly smile crept on the corner of her luscious lips. "Not too much onion, I hate how it tastes."

"You're a very picky person for someone who didn't even want me to come inside a few minutes ago"

Walking over to the refrigerator she pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. "Hey, I never asked you to cook for me. You offered, remember?"

Kol placed the omelet onto a striped dinner plate and waited for the second to finish cooking. "I didn't think you'd be this particular about food."

"You _should_ have known. Remember the dumb dinner party at your house? All I ate the entire night was the lemon sorbet." She stuck her tongue out playfully at him. _Are you actually flirting with him? You've completely lost it Bennett._ Grabbing a few glass tumblers from the cabinet she began pouring the cool contents in each one. Bringing the glass to her lips she could feel the cool liquid relax her muscles. As she opened her eyes Bonnie realized that Kol was only a few steps away from her petite frame, holding a plate in each hand he actually looked gentlemanly.

"Let's eat outside." Before a Bonnie had the opportunity to say otherwise he was already in the backyard, placing the plates of food upon the glass table.

"Can you help me with the lemonade pitcher?" A smile appeared on Kol's slender lips as he heard the Bennett witch ask for his help.

Placing his hand around her waist he whispered into her ear, "It seems like you're finally getting comfortable around me."

Shaking her head Bonnie made her way outside, placing a glass of lemonade beside each plate. The smell of the food filled her senses reminding her of the times her dad would cook them breakfast during the summer. "This actually smells delicious."

Kol stood behind Bonnie, pulling her chair out slightly. The soft scent of vanilla filled his lungs with every breath he took. The gentle features that had grown to haunt his dreams were finally present, all the pain from earlier before was muted. "You're very beautiful."

"You're not too shabby either. Although you _are _a pain in the ass sometimes." Picking up her fork and spoon she began to cut a corner piece from the omelet.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Kol brought the glass filled with lemonade to his lips.

Staring at him intently she was unsure of what to say, "Because you're a Mikaelson…"

"You don't seem to have a problem with my older brother Elijah."

"That's….that's different."

"How?"

"I don't know…it just is okay…can we please stop with the interrogating questions? I was actually starting to not mind your company and now you're making me rethink the invitation I gave you into my home."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

The silence between them seemed to last an eternity. Neither had enough will power to speak first, they didn't exactly know what to say. Bonnie finished her omelet and pushed the empty dish to the center of the table. Running her slender digits through her hair she looked up into the unblemished sky. The day seemed perfect, the sun was beating down warm rays against her skin, not a single cloud was to be found and for those brief moments Elijah wasn't on her mind. "What are you thinking about?" Never tearing her gaze away from the sky she uttered in a low tone, "How beautiful today is." Kol rose from his seat and knelt beside the young Bennett, "I want you to get to know me. I'm not such a crappy person." Bonnie lowered her gaze and met his hues. Their was a sincerity she hadn't seen in him since they'd first met. "I just don't think I'm ready right now to upon up completely to anyone…at least not anymore."

"I'm not asking you to go with me to Vegas and marry me. I just want you to let me be your friend."

"Just friends?…you have to stop being such an ass though."

"I'll try my best."


	7. Drinking Away Sorrows

I decided to show a very different side to Elijah, it's a little Damon like I know but I mean don't all vampires turn to alcohol when they're upset?

Tell me what you guys think. Is it straying away from where you want it to go? Is the Elijah I've created in this chapter a little too grim? Let me know what you guys think!

Ideas for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated!

Review & Comments greatly appreciated.

You guys can always PM me about anything you'd like me to change or requests on a story that you'd like me to write.

-Stephanie.

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbeat.<strong>

It's no surprise I wont be here tomorrow.

I can't believe that I stayed today.

Our favorite place we used to go,

The warm embrace that no one knows.

If I could see the future and how this plays out,

I bet its better then where we are now.

* * *

><p>The town of Mystic Falls was finally beginning to look like Spring had fallen upon it. The annual Easter Egg Hunt was only days away and as usual the Lockwood family called upon everyone to help them prepare. The small difference this year was the fact that the Mikaelson's had <em>kindly<em> offered their home as the venue for the event. Tables were scattered around the greenery, tissue paper in every shade possible was being blown around by the breeze. Everyone had been assigned a task to complete; being forced to make flower arrangements out of balloons, tissue paper streamers, arranging baskets to auction, filling Easter eggs with treats, and baking pastries. Bonnie searched around the lawn attempting to scan out her best friend, hoping that he had already arrived so she wouldn't be forced to make small talk with strangers. Things had changed so much over the years, typically the Easter egg hunt was her favorite event of the year. As a small child she would dress up in her favorite orange dress, several layers of crinoline peeking through with her every movement and an array of flowers sewn around the waistband. Elena, Caroline and herself would spend the entire afternoon searching for eggs and eating the treats under the moonlight alongside Matt and Tyler. They had all been a team, they had been a family. The smell of candy treats lingering in the air caused flashed of short scenes from her childhood to appear in her mind. But things were different now: dressing in several layers of crinoline no longer made her feel beautiful, her friends could no longer stand each other's presence unless they needed a favor and everyone's families had been torn apart by vampire or werewolf drama. Elena was blowing up balloons along side Stefan, Caroline was giving orders to some of the shy freshman students and Tyler was alongside his mother greeting the council members. _Where are you Matt?_ Running her slender digits through her hair Bonnie reluctantly walked over to a table surrounded by freshman students. Grabbing a handful of balloons she shoved them into the pockets of her black denim jeans, making her way to an empty bench in the process.

_Why am I even here? _It had taken every ounce of strength within her to appear again at the Mikaelson estate. Every memory she had created there only fueled the anger and disappointment she was currently feeling. Raising a yellow balloon to her lips she began to fill it with air. Bonnie could feel her lungs expand and contract beneath her chest, tying a quick knot at it's mouth she inspected her work. Allowing the balloon to fall onto the freshly cut lawn a sigh couldn't help but escape her lips. "Shouldn't you be tying them onto a string so you can form it into one of those weird flower things?" The silky voice called out to her from behind the bench. Turning her petite frame slightly she could see a smirk plastered across Kol's face. "Yeah, well I'm not that artistic. Besides I don't feel like making small talk with freshman at the moment." Following his every movement with her eyes she watched him settle his figure alongside hers.

"I didn't think you would show up today."

"To be completely honest, I didn't either. Too many bad memories here."

"I think I have more than you yet I'm still here." Kol snatched the red balloon Bonnie had been preparing to blow up.

"There's a whole bunch of balloons over there. Why don't you go get your own?" Retrieving the balloon once more she couldn't help but stick her tongue out at the youngest Mikaelson male. It was such a childish act but she needed to be childish. She needed to remember what it was like to not have a care in the world.

"You're getting a little _too_ comfortable around me Bonnie. Are you forgetting that I'm still a vampire?"

"And I'm still a witch."

"You can't give me an aneurism. It doesn't work on Originals remember?"

"Your mommy told you guys to _protect_ me remember?"

"Are you blackmailing me Bennett?"

"I don't know. Do I have to?"

A permanent smile was etched across both their faces. Bonnie wasn't quite sure how they had reached this point in their relationship. She wasn't even sure she could call it a relationship. Kol had the ability to distract her mind from anything that afflicted her. There was times when Bonnie would forget who Kol was, she would feel a closeness similar to the one that only Matt had managed to spark in her.

"I can't believe your mom volunteered to host the party. I didn't take her to be much of a festive person."

"She's not. Elijah was the one that begged and groveled to have the party here."

Upon hearing Elijah's name Bonnie's heart skipped a beat. _I should've jut stayed home. Now he's gonna be stalking me all day._ A part of her was glad to see he was trying to make amends but the other only felt annoyed. She was tired of being the Mikaelson's play toy, pulling her in when they needed something then throwing her away when she was of no use. Bonnie could feel Kol's gaze burning against her cheek, "Why did you become so quite after I mentioned Elijah?"

"I didn't. I was just thinking…about stuff."

"I know you're lying to me Bonnie. I can hear your heartbeat remember?"

"It's nothing. How about we go blow up some balloons?" Rising from the wooden bench she pulled Kol's arm, forcing him to stand as well. "It'll be fun." _I hope._

* * *

><p>The cool April breeze enveloped the entire bedroom, filling it with the scent of freshly cut grass. The golden curtains blew beneath the gentle winds allowing flickers of sunlight to penetrate inside. Elijah opened rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, a tiresome yawn escaping his slender lips. Looking up at the ceiling he began to debate whether or not to get out of bed, it had been days since he'd gotten more than a few minutes of sleep. The laughter and talk from all the strangers outside echoed in his ears. He was searching for a single voice in particular, the airy breath that had beckoned him to invade her home, the joyous laughter that made all his stress melt away. No matter how hard he tried to focus in on Bonnie all the other voices overpowered his ability. A sigh escaped his slender lips as rose from his bed. His typical white linen shirt was unbuttoned completely leaving his muscular abdomen exposed, his hair was tousled slightly and his ochre hues were as vibrant as ever. It had taken several hours of discussion between himself and Esther to convince her to allow their estate to be the venue for the Lockwood event. It was the only way he could be near Bonnie, she had been ignoring all his calls and visits, keeping him at arms length just like he had done to her. It pained him to be so far away from Bonnie. She was his own personal drug, having indulged in her being only made him more addicted.<p>

"You're still here brother? Shouldn't you be out on the terrace flirting with Bonnie?" Rebekah's voice called to him from the doorway. Anyone looking at her at that very moment would never believed she was such a vicious being. Her golden tresses had slight waves in them, her typically ocean blue hues were a subdued shade of blue and she wore a simple pair of flannel pajamas. She continued studying her older brother from the doorway, amazed at the effect the Bennett witch had on him. She hadn't seen him so invested in a woman in centuries. He had become the type of man that ignored his urges, always making sure to distance himself from anyone before his feelings grew too strong.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rebekah."

"I'm not dumb. I know you convinced mother to have the stupid party here so you could see her." Rebekah tossed the clothing she had embraced in her arms: a pair of black denim jeans and red peep toe heels. Plopping down on the unmade bed she pulled the jade covers over her slender frame. "Have you planned out what exactly you're going to say to her?"

Elijah began to button the silver clasps on his shirt. "I'm not quite sure to be honest."

"How about starting with 'I'm sorry for being such a pervert and forcing you to kiss me'?"

Rebekah threw the covers onto the opposite side of the bed, allowing them to fall onto the wooden floor. Rising from the unraveled mess the bed had become she stood beside her older brother, inspecting his reflection in the mirror. Elijah had straightened up the sleeves of the linen shirt and was beginning to close the metal cuff links around the small slits. "Stop, you look incredibly stuffy like that." Rebekah motioned for him to stand in front of her. Removing the cuff links she tossed them casually onto the dresser, she folded his sleeves up to his elbows in a careless manner and unbuttoned a few of the metal clasps that closed in tightly around his neck. "There, now you look like an actual human being instead of a damn defense attorney."

Elijah shook his head slightly and couldn't help but laugh at his baby sister. "How exactly is this supposed to help me with Bonnie?"

"It's not. I'm just tired of you wearing those suits all the time. There was a time when you didn't know what they were. Do you remember? Because I liked _that_ Elijah a whole lot better." Spinning him around to face the mirror a smirk appeared at the corner of her slender lips. "You better get a move on, Kol's been circling your little witch all morning."

Fixing the collar of his shirt a blank expression couldn't help but appear across his face. "What have they been talking about?"

"Nothing interesting really. Just small talk…."

"It's odd that Bonnie would willingly engage with Kol. To my knowledge she couldn't stand him."

"Yeah, well he must've gotten on her good graces because he hasn't left her side since she arrived." Retrieving the dark wash denim jeans she began removing the flannel bottoms that were wrapped around her lower body. "He's like a lost puppy." Elijah leaned against the antique dresser, arms crossed against his chest as he watched his baby sister. He inspected her unblemished face, searching for any sign that said she was lying. "Are you planning on going down there anytime soon or are you just going to stare at me the entire morning?" Grabbing the red peep toe heels she placed them slowly on her feet, the clicking against the wooden floor vanished in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>"I can't reach! Pick me up higher." Kol's arms were wrapped tightly around the young Bennett's waist in an attempt to raise her high enough to hang the balloon flowers.<p>

"How about you let _me_ hang them and _you_ hand the tape?" Bonnie looked down at Kol and couldn't help but laugh. The average person would have to concentrate all their energy to not drop her petite frame on the ground but here he was; no visible strain, holding her up like she was a mere toothpick.

"Fine. Put me down." Kol nodded obediently and placed her small feet gently against the ground, never releasing his hold around her waist. They remained in that embrace for several moments. Bonnie took in the scent of his cologne, raising her gaze up to his ocean hues she tugged slightly on his arm but he remained staring into her chocolate streams. "You're supposed to be helping me hang stuff remember?"

"I think I like this a whole lot better though." A smile crept on the corner of his lips.

"Stop it Kol. We're _just_ friends remember?"

"Good morning brother….Miss Bennett." Bonnie jumped slightly at the sound of Elijah's smoky voice. Looking at him she couldn't help but bite her lower lip. _Nothing is going on between me and Kol._ Then why did she feel so guilty, like she had been caught red handed.

"Elijah. I was wondering where you were." Kol finally released his hold on the young Bennett witch and couldn't help but smirk at the look of jealousy plastered across his brother's face.

"I should probably go over there….and do stuff…." But before she was more then a few steps away she felt her fingers being interlaced with another, tugging her figure towards them. Looking down at her hand she could see Kol's slender digits wrapped in her own.

"Kol why don't you go help Rebekah. She's been looking for you."

"I think I'd rather be here with Bonnie but thanks for telling me."

"I don't think Bonnie wants to be in your company any longer."

"I think she's perfectly happy with me being around her."

"_Bonnie_ is right here. I can speak for myself thank you very much! How about this? I don't want either of you two hovering over me." Pulling form Kol's reach she walked to the nearest crowd of people. Attempting to blend with the crowd and join in on their conversation to ignore all the tension brewing between herself, Kol and Elijah.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself Elijah. Now neither of us has her."

"You've never had her Kol. She's just a game to you." Elijah searched the crowd of people, attempting to catch a glimpse of her raven tresses.

"She and I have been getting along just fine. I cooked her breakfast, we laughed and ate in her backyard."

"You were in her home? If you laid a single finger on her Kol" Elijah could feel his blood begin to boil. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he'd been inside Bonnie's home. _She invited him in? Does she not know how dangerous that is?_

"I laid several fingers on her as I caressed her cheek, wrapped my arms around her small waist, whispered comments in her ear. We're perfect together, don't you agree brother?" Kol look at his brother and couldn't contain his laughter.

Elijah could no longer contain himself. Pushing his brother against one of the many pillars he placed a hand tightly around Kol's throat. "You're causing a scene brother. Mother won't be too happy with you." Kol managed to utter between gasps.

Elijah could feel everyone cold stares upon his figure. Everyone had stopped dead in their tracks, the scene before them caused them to utter small remarks. _What's going on?….What are they doing?…I heard they're both in love with Bonnie….Aren't they a little old for her?…_ "Stop!" The despair in Bonnie's voice caused him to break free from the daze he was in yet he never release his hold on Kol. "Elijah stop it!" Placing a warm hand against Elijah's chest she attempted to pull them apart but it was useless. Elijah's grasp did not weaken, if anything it only served to make his grip tighter. "Please…Elijah….stop." She was beginning him to let go of his brother, was this really occurring? The fact that Kol could gain the young Bennett's trust had never passed through his mind. He could feel everything begin to crumble, every attempt to protect her from his family, his love, his embraces- they meant nothing to her. Releasing his hold Kol slid to the ground, Bonnie had an arm under his head to support his body up and another was placed gently against the young vampire's cheek. "You're protecting _him_? Why?"

Bonnie looked up at him helplessly, "He's your brother. You two shouldn't be doing this to each other."

Elijah parted his lips, attempting to speak but he couldn't put the right words together to express what he felt. Looking at the young Bennett girl once more he turned to walk away, he needed to go somewhere, anywhere. "Elijah! Wait!" Ignoring the urge to turn back around and embrace her he continued inside his home. Bonnie was conflicted, she couldn't just leave Kol there on his own but she needed to talk to Elijah. She needed to sit with him and leave everything out in the open. "I'll get him upstairs. Go find Elijah." Rebekah looked down at Bonnie, it was the first time she had seen any form of sincerity in her eyes. "Look for him in the study. He's always there." Nodding in agreement she handed Kol's body to Rebekah who simply pulled him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to rise to his feet.

Bonnie searched every room on the first floor of the Mikaelson estate, there was only one room she hadn't looked inside of yet. It was at the end of the vast hallway, the double doors begging her to come closer. She placed her finger tips against the doorknob unsure of what she was going to say to him. Upon opening the doors she could make out Elijah's silhouette. The only lighting in the room was coming from the fireplace on the opposite side. He sat in front of the crackling warmth, a glass of whiskey in his right hand as he ran his slender digits with his left. "Elijah" , her voice a mere whisper. Bringing the glass tumbler to his lips he allowed the contents to burn down his throat. "I need to talk to you." Making her way inside the room the only sounds present were of the fire consuming the logs and Bonnie's shoes against the wooden floor. "Can you stop drinking? We really need to talk." Elijah placed the half filled glass on the table beside him, a blank expression etched across his face. "What do you want Bonnie?" His words daggers to her ears. _What do I want? What do I want? Seriously?_

"I don't know…."

"It's quite apparent that you don't know what you want. First your interest directed towards me and then towards my brother. Who's next Niklaus?"

"I can't believe you're saying this right now. I didn't play with any of you! Kol's just a friend, besides you can't reprimand me for anything. _You_ walked away remember? _You_ left me there with all these stupid feelings. What _you_ did wasn't fair!" Bonnie could feel all her anger attempting to crawl to the surface.

"I showed you how much you meant to me Bonnie. I didn't hide anything from you."

"You pushed me away! The minute you were anywhere near the ballpark of affection you shut me out, reverting to your old ways of calling me "Miss. Bennett." You think of me as a little kid!"

"Bonnie, I'm centuries old while you're a young eighteen years of age. I wanted to be sure that _you_ knew what your feelings were. I didn't want to sweep you up and force you to feel something that wasn't there."

Elijah retrieved the glass tumbler and rose from his seat, making sure to avoid Bonnie's gaze.

"I know what I felt! At least I did, but now…I don't know what you want from me. I care about you Elijah but I won't let you toy around with me. You have to figure out your own issues first because your inability to trust people is a serious problem. I can't be around you until you fix yourself."

"Fix myself? I'm not some broken toy Bonnie. I'm a person-"

"You're a vampire. Not a person." _Shit. I shouldn't have said that. Way to go Bennett._

Drinking the rest of the contents Elijah could feel a wave of pain envelop his senses. "You're right. I'm not a person. I have no human qualities, so then why to you expect me to be able to love? If in your eyes all I am and all I ever will be is a vampire then why do you want me to be this _perfect_ person for you? Vampire's are ruthless creatures, incapable of ever loving anyone. _That's _who you believe me to be."

A stream of tears began to form in her eyes, clouding her vision. "So…what now?"

"I don't know. You told me to figure out my issues. I think you might be the one that needs to figure out exactly what it is that you want. You can't care for a vampire and expect him to be something he's not. The same way I can't expect you to be anything else than who you are." Elijah made his way to the double doors, swinging them open to reveal the now dimly lit corridor. "I think it's best you leave Bonnie."

Lowering her gaze Bonnie could feel her entire being grow tiresome and weak. There was nothing left for her to say. He'd voiced his opinions loud and clear, she was a failure. A small child who didn't know what she wanted. In his mind she was flip flopping between brothers,. _Does he really think so low of me?_ In a way he was right, she needed to be realistic. _How can you be "realistic" in a matter involving vampires and witches? _Walking to the doorway she stood there for a moment, her face only inches away from his. The expression on his face only served to drive yet another dagger through her heart. Shaking her head she ran down the corridor as fast as she could. _Another shitty memory inside this house!_

Bonnie didn't feel safe until the cool afternoon air was brushing against her chocolate skin. It took every ounce of strength within herself to not break down and cry. "Are you okay? What happened Bonnie?" A cool hand pressed against her back. She didn't need to look up to realize who it was. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly she buried her face against his neck. "No….Everything's a mess. I need you Matty…why weren't you here earlier?"

Matt wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend, he kissed the top of Bonnie's head and could only imagine who had hurt her so badly. "I got busy. I'm sorry. But I'm here now, what happened? Talk to me."

Bonnie shook her head and could feel the tears begin to stroll down her cheeks. "I just want to leave."

Pulling away from the embrace he brushed away the rivers of tears with his thumb. "Let's go for a walk okay?" He could see the reluctance in her eyes. Matt knew Bonnie like the palm of his hand, all she wanted was to be in the safety of her home, nestled beneath her covers with a pint of ice-cream in her lap as she watched One Tree Hill.

"Just take me home…please." He nodded in agreement and placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her to where he had parked his truck. Opening the door, the creak of the old car was the only thing that broke the silence between them. Matt extended his hand out to her so she could crawl into the car. Bonnie watched intently as Matt made his way to the driver's seat, placing the keys into the ignition and turning the radio to her favorite station. Criminal by Brittney Spears was the current song playing, she could see her best friend wince from the corner of her eyes. He hated girly songs, especially if they involved Brittney Spears. "_He is a villain of the devil's law. He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun_"_…..Why does the song fit so perfectly?_ Extending her hand out she turned the volume down completely, it was better to sit in awkward silence then have to listen to a song that only reminded her of Elijah.

* * *

><p>Raising the glass tumbler to his lips he allowed the burning liquid to drive away the pain he felt. <em>"You're getting a little too comfortable around me Bonnie."<em> The sound of Kol's voice brought him out of his alcohol induced daze in an instant. Elijah parted the golden curtain slightly, focusing his gaze on the night sky. The full moon was shining down upon all the party decorations scattered throughout the backyard. _What happened today?_ Everything was in a downward spiral, the distance between himself and body had only grown. They were miles apart physically and emotionally. It had pained him to say all those things to her but keeping them locked inside would only serve to make him even more bitter towards the world.

"You're still drinking?" Rebekah's voice brushed against his cheek.

"Not now Rebekah."

"Drinking isn't going to solve any of this."

"Maybe not but it will numb the pain for a while."

"I know booze may be Niklaus' best friend but there _are _other ways to deal with this."

"What, you want me to poor all my feelings out to you? I don't need a councilor Rebekah."

Taking the glass tumbler from her older brother's hold she drank the entire contents in one swift motion.

"You're just going to end up doing something stupid if you keep drinking like an idiot."

Elijah yanked the glass from Rebekah's slander digits and filled it once more with whiskey. "What do you want me to do Rebekah? She's been toying with the both of us!"

"You know that's not true. She care about you but you keep messing up." Rebekah interlaced her hand with his. "You're completely wasted. You look a mess…Come here, let me help you get cleaned up."

Pulling away from her touch abruptly a large majority of the alcoholic beverage spilled onto the wooden floor. "I want you to leave Rebekah. I'm done with this, with her, with all of it."

"You don't mean that."

"Get out Rebekah!"

Rebekah was startled by the sudden change in Elijah's tone. It had been centuries since she had heard him raise his voice at anyone let alone her. Over the centuries she had gotten use to Niklaus' taunting when he was in an inebriated state but Elijah had never drowned himself in alcohol to the point of rage. "I'm not leaving Elijah." The effects of the whiskey were beginning to numb his pain once more. His actions were no longer his own, they were a product of the hurt and repulsion he felt towards himself. Slamming the glass of whiskey onto the mahogany table he could feel his blood begin to boil. _Why was she with him? _The question continued repeating in his mind. He couldn't comprehend how easily it had been for Kol to gain the Bennett witches trust. He had just stepped in and was taking away the only thing that meant something to Elijah.

"You should go and lie down, get some rest. Don't let Kol see you like this Elijah…."

Rebekah's words had no effect on him. Taking a bottle of bur bound from the bar he filled yet another glass to its rim. He allowed his body to collapse onto the leather love seat as he stared intently at the crackling fire. The flickers of light revealed the pain hidden deep within his eyes. "Just leave Rebekah. I want to be alone."

"So you can drink away all your pain. Well guess what? That isn't going to make it go away! It's only going to make you feel more like crap!" Grabbing the glass from her brother's hand she tossed the entire contents into the fireplace. The fire growled slightly as it's warmth enveloped both the vampires. "You're acting like a child! You want to be with her? Then go fucking get her! Don't sit there feeling sorry for yourself!" Slamming the glass against the wooden table she walked out of the study. If she stayed any longer she was certain she would end up throwing her brother out of the nearest balcony.


	8. Lesson Learned

Thanks for all the wonderful comments and story alerts! You guys are truly amazing!

I apologize for having taken so long to update but testing has started and I've been overwhelmed with school work. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise.

Exploring a slightly different side to Bonnie in this update. What will she do? Will she let Elijah die? Will she give up her life to protect him? Hmm…..

Ideas about where you would like the next chapter to go are greatly appreciated!

.Review & Comments greatly appreciated.

You guys can always PM me about anything you'd like me to change or requests on a story that you'd like me to write.

-Stephanie

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbeat<strong>

We've got our guns and horses,

I know you've been burned but every fire is a lesson learned.

But I wish I could feel it all for you,

I wish I could be it all for you,

If I could erase the pain and maybe you'd feel the same

* * *

><p>The tension that was trapped within Matt's truck could be sliced with a dull knife. Bonnie could feel his concerned glare burning against her tear stained cheeks, she knew he was waiting for her to speak first but she just didn't want to talk about what had occurred. Retelling the story would make the entire situation real, it would validate all the anger that was brewing within her pain stricken body. The song on the radio had switched to Beez in the Trap by Nicki Minaj, bringing her chocolate fingertips to the dials she lowered the volume completely.<p>

"I was listening to that, it's my favorite song!"

A small laugh couldn't help but escape her lips. "Since when do _you_ like Nicki Minaj?"

"I've always loved her! Her songs are very meaningful. I mean, _A hunnit motherfuckas can't tell me nothing…._ that's some poetic stuff ."

"I don't want to talk about what happened."

A puzzled look appeared across his face. "I didn't say anything…"

"I know, but you were thinking it. I really just want to get home and bury myself under my covers and forget any of this ever happened."

"Because that's the best solution right?"

"I don't see you coming up with any great solutions Mr. Know-It-All!" Bonnie had finally snapped, she was taking all the rage she felt out on her best friend. In the back of her mind she knew it was unfair to do that but it wasn't like Elijah had allowed her to put all her feelings out on the table. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…It's just…"

Matt lifted a hand off the steering wheel lazily, motioning for her to stop talking. "It's fine. You're pissed off, I get it." Bonnie lifted her legs slowly and placed them on the dashboard, closing her eyes she could feel her body relax slightly. They were only a few minutes away from her home, the sun had already begun setting turning the sky into a puddle of pinks and purples. _Why the hell did I have to end up falling for a vampire? Has the Elena-Damon-Stefan love triangle taught you nothing Bonnie Bennett?_

"Home sweet home." Removing the keys from the ignition Matt locked his ocean hues with Bonnie's chocolate ones.

"Yup…home sweet friggin home." Bonnie ran her digits through her raven tresses, looking out the window she allowed a slight sigh to escape from her lips. There was nothing about her home that reassured her that everything would be fine, the weight on her shoulders only intensified as the thoughts of what had occurred began pouring into her mind. "Am I destined to have a shitty life?…I mean why can't I have just _one_ peaceful night? Is that too much to ask?" Placing her black purse on her lap she looked up at her best friend, searching his face for comfort.

Matt's features relaxed, his sorrow filled eyes searched around the car in an attempt to piece the perfect sentence together. "I wish I could tell you that things will get better but they might not. Maybe some of us are just destined to have shitty lives for the time being but that doesn't mean we won't be happy one day."

_That was definitely not the answer I was hoping for, ugh!_ Placing her slender digits against the door handle she could feel Matt's gaze burning on the nape of her neck. The truck's door creaked at the sudden release, the cool night air enveloped the young Bennett's petite frame. "I'll be fine." Allowing her feet to dangle outside the car she locked her gaze on the small pebbles of various colors that created a trail up to her front door. _Please, don't offer to walk me all the way to my front door….just stay inside the car…_The last thing she needed was for him to walk her up the gravel pathway and give her his typical bear hug, it was taking every ounce of strength she had to remain indifferent but Matt was one of those people that had the ability to build her up and tear her apart in a matter of seconds. Shaking her head slowly she finally hopped out of the car, her small frame felt like it was going to crumble to the ground.

"I got you…" Matt's fair hands were placed gently around her waist, reassuring her that he would never let her fall.

"Why couldn't I have just fallen in love with _you_? Things would have been a lot easier. I mean you get me, you're the only drama free person in my life."

"You can't fall in love with me because I'm like your brother. I've seen you without makeup at two in the morning, heard your terrible impersonation of Katy Perry and watched you fall flat on your face when you attempt to ice skate. I know too much about you. It would never work out Bonnie…" A small smile appeared from the corner of his lips as he pulled the young Bennett's frame towards his own. The moment her body collided against Matt's muscular chest she could feel a small portion of her soul come back to life. The warmth of his body combined with the faint scent of his cologne transported the young Bennett to another dimension. For those few instances her problems were the farthest distance from her mind. Matt lowered his gaze slightly and kissed Bonnie's forehead as he tightened his hold around her waist. "You'll figure things out Bon, you always do." Pulling away from his warm embrace she placed her hand gently against his chest and looked into his ocean hues. "I hope you're right Matty."

* * *

><p>The only source of light throughout the entire Bennett home came from small candle that was placed on the corner of her nightstand. She didn't want to turn on any lights; being in the dark helped her pretend it was all a bad dream. If she took the time to sit in a warmly lit room she would begin over analyzing the situation and thinking of all the things she <em>should<em> have said to Elijah. Bonnie tossed her black purse on top of a pile of clothes near the foot of her bed. Removing her clothing slowly she grabbed a clean pair of black spandex leggings and a plaid button down shirt, _I need a walk….I don't want to be here…_ Every inch of her home reminded her of the random night she had spent with Elijah: their long conversations, the moment he had kissed her, his cool finger tips grazing her back slowly as he had helped unzip her dress. _Stop thinking about him Bonnie! He's not worth it!…_ Bonnie could feel every muscle in her body begging her to plop down on the queen size bed only a few feet away from her. The room looked different, without her usual white linen bedspread she felt like she was in foreign territory. Her bed was delicately made: piles of lavender and white pillows had been methodically placed against the leather headboard, the light purple sheets were tucked beneath the mattress and there was a faint scent of jasmine lingering in the air. The new bedding had been part of her father's lame attempt to make up for all his long nights at work. Yet, somehow the new "look" only served to make her feel more uncomfortable.

A slight shudder ran down her spine as she could hear the doorbell echoing through the walls. _I really hope it's not Elena…or Matt…I just want to be left the hell alone._ Running her slender digits through her raven tresses she made her way down the staircase. Through the slightly parted curtains Bonnie realized that the small silhouette waiting behind the oak door had to belong to a woman. Bonnie placed her fingertips against the doorknob, contemplating whether or not to just let them continue ringing the doorbell as she left to go on a much needed walk. A sudden air of peacefulness filled every pore in the young Bennett's body, it beckoned for her to open the door, it made her feel safe. Pulling the front door open she realized instantly where the peacefulness had come from, it was all part of another witches spell. Esther Mikaelson stood before the young witch, the hollows of her eyes were a dark shade of grey and her golden tresses had been neatly coiled into a bun. _I didn't think it was possible for vampires to be sleep deprived._

"What do you want Esther?" Bonnie had no intention of allowing the creator of the vicious five into her home.

"I think it's time we continue with the rest of our plan." Her voice was calm and collected, it was hard for Bonnie to believe that she was so willing to kill her own children.

"Okay." Had this been a few days ago Bonnie would have never accepted to move forward with killing Klaus and the rest of the originals but the only sentiment pulsating through her body was of hatred.

"Finn will be here in a few hours to escort you through the woods…I trust you have no intentions of telling Elijah or Kol of what is to occur later tonight."

"Why would I tell them? They've ruined the lives of too many people, it's time for the world to go back to normal." _Normal? Since when do you know what normal is? _

"You love my son don't you?"

_More than you know…._"No. I can't love someone with no moral compass."

"I wish I could believe what you say but your heartbeat gives you away. You're lying to me Bonnie, I can hear it in your breathing and in the rhythm of your heart."

Bonnie inspected every feature of the witches face. There was a calming air about her that drew you in, Bonnie had to constantly remind herself of who this woman was and everything she was capable of. "After we do the spell they'll all be gone for good right? There isn't some sort of loop hole that could get them out of this…" If her last few spells involving vampires had taught her anything was that there was always a backdoor, every time she had put her life on the line to entomb a series of vampires or to put an end to the murder spree those same vampires had found a way to elude her spells.

"They will be gone for good, you will no longer have to live in fear."

"What about you? Will you die along with them too?"

"No. All I did was create them, I am not a vampire- we are not linked together because we are not the same species."

Bonnie felt slightly confused. It seemed strange that Esther was so adamant about killing her children yet she was willing to continue roaming the earth for all eternity. "So you're going to kill _them_ but not yourself? Do you not find that a little hypocritical?" _Why do you even care? All they've done is cause you hurt and pain, they deserve to die!_

Esther crossed her arms across her chest, her once indifferent facial expression was transforming into one of sheer annoyance. "My children do not deserve to live another day. They've cheated the institution of death and have raised hell every place they've ever set foot in. Don't you want your friends and family to be at peace again?"

"All I want is assurance that after tonight everything will be over. No more Elijah, no more Kol and sure as hell no more Klaus. I'll do the spell with you but you have to promise that I will never see you again. Tell me you won't ever come knocking at my door again." Bonnie tightened her hold on the door knob, impatience slowly brewing within her. _Can you really live with yourself knowing that it's your fault Elijah is going to die?_ Her conscience scratched to the front of her mine regardless of how hard Bonnie tried to hush the voices. Everything was too much; She had to put her life on the line yet again to fix the problem Esther had caused hundreds of years ago. "I'm waiting for an answer Esther."

"I will never come near you or your family for as long as I live."

_Yeah. And apparently that's forever…. _"Are we done here then? Can I go back to minding my business until Finn gets here or are you going to leave someone here to keep an eye on me?"

"I trust you will complete your end of the bargain Bonnie. My son will be here by the break of dawn, you have until then to _mind your own business._"

A cool breeze blew through her raven hair causing her to let out a sigh of relief. Opening her eyes once more Esther had vanished into the night air. Bonnie stepped onto the wooden porch and shut the door behind her. Looking into the night sky she began to button her plaid shirt to keep as much warmth enveloped around her as possible. _Everything will be over after today._ Bonnie made her way to the bottom step of the porch and pressed her body against her knees. The ache that she attempted to burry deep within her heart was causing her entire body to shiver. In that very moment the longing for someone to comfort her aching heart was more apparent than usual. Her entire life she had prayed and wished for someone to come into her life to piece the shattered fragments back together. Matt had been her saving grace; if there was ever anything troubling her she knew he would appear in an instant and sweep her off her feet. But what she needed wasn't brotherly affection or a shoulder to cry on; what Bonnie needed was love. The kind of love that tore down boundaries and faced any tribulations in order to be together. Bonnie grabbed her cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans and began to scroll through her contacts list: _A million names and no one to talk to…just great. _Allowing her index finger to push against the delicate screen a dial tone began to pulsate in her ear. The small tone echoed for several seconds before leading her to an automated voice mail, _Hey, this is Elena leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Bye._

The disappointment rushing through the young witches body caused her to crumble momentarily. _So much for friendships…just call Matt!_ Bonnie was growing tired of always forcing her problems on Matt, he had his own life and his own issues to deal with on a daily basis. Turning him into her own personal therapist was unfair to Matt. Resting her head gently against the rain stained wood she locked her phone and shoved it into her back pocket once more. "What the hell can I do? They're an abomination of nature, they aren't even supposed to be here…"

"And what are you witchy? You aren't exactly normal either." The smokiness in the voice that called out to her caused Bonnie to jump.

"What the hell are you doing here Damon!"

"Esther paid me a little visit. Told me to make sure you made your appearance at tonight's little affair." A smug smile began forming at the corner of his lips.

"I'll be there Damon. I don't need you to baby-sit me."

"It looks to me like you were starting to have second thoughts Bennett." The aged wood creaked beneath Damon's weight with every step he took. The faint smell of cologne that lingered on his unblemished skin filled Bonnie's senses as soon as his body was only inches away from her own.

"Can you just leave me the hell alone Damon."

"You love the guy don't you?"

"What's with everybody asking me that!" Bonnie stood from the doorstep, feeling her cheeks turn a deep shade of pink she turned her gaze abruptly to the opposite side of the driveway. "I know I'm supposed to go and do the spell so that we can get rid of them forever but that makes _you_ or _Stefan_ any better than them?"

"See second thoughts." Damon didn't bother to stand; His piercing blue eyes could just as easily dive into her subconscious from the distance they were in. "If you _must_ know, Stefan and I don't kill innocent people for the hell of it."

A laugh couldn't help but escape her luscious lips. "Seriously? That's all you do! You kill people, it's your thing. Did you forget?"

"I'm not gonna grovel and beg you to do the stupid spell. But just know that if anymore people die it's all on you Bennett." Damon brushed his index finger against her cheek. The coldness of his touch only served to infuriate the young witch.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now get the hell away from me." Lifting both hands above his head he motioned that he was no longer going to continue the conversation. Just as quickly as he had appeared his silhouette vanished into the darkness. The only remnants of his appearance was the smell of his musk cologne on her skin. _So much for going on a walk to clear my head._ Looking back at her front door every muscle in her sleep deprived frame begged her to get some rest. There was a long night ahead of her and she would need every ounce of strength to not only complete the spell but to witness Elijah be consumed in a pit of flames.


End file.
